Rock Show
by Lullaby-Addict
Summary: A Battle of the Bands turns in to Battle for Bella.Bella's sworn of musicians and Edward's sworn off groupies.What will it take to get through both their stubborns heads that the other isn't just like everyone else?Humor,Romance,Misunderstandings,Music
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!!**

**BPOV**

"Bella are you coming?!"

"For the 100th time, NO!!"

Why ladies and gentlemen- why would I want to go to a battle of the bands that EVERY SINGLE one of my EX BOYFRIENDS would be performing at?!

"Isabella Marie Swan!!" Alice screamed trudging to my room and throwing open the door- I really really need a lock. I can't stress this enough

"Listen!"

"Ah! Get that manicured finger out of my face, one false move and I loose an eye!"

"If that's what it takes to get you out then I'll do it!"

"I'm not going!"

"ROSALIE!!" Next thing I knew I heard loud quick clacking heading towards my room.

"Alight this is just ridiculous" Rose growled "We've been planning this for months, and you're already packed- up now!" My two best friends grabbed me y my arms and lifted me off my bed but resisted. In hindsight, I really should have done the little kid thing where they just relax all there muscles relax, making it impossible for you to pick them up. It would have been hilarious seeing them trying to move my limp body.

"Will you stop! At least hear me out!" I screamed and they threw me on the bed and went to lean against my dresser with their arms crossed over their chests. I'm surprised Rose's chest didn't fall out of her very low cut top.

"Do you realize who is going to be there?!" I said throwing my arms up while still lying on the bed,

"Yes" They replied firmly, I swear I could hear their eyes rolling

"Alright, then why don't you understand why I don't want to see my ex's perform. EVERY SINGLE ONE is going to be playing! Do you realize how uncomfortable SLASH awkward that is going to be for me?!" I shot up to a sitting position

"One" said Alice "They maybe your exs but they play great music that we happen to enjoy" Their music was what attracted me to them in the first place, stupid good-looking talents ex boyfriends!

"Two" Rose counted "Given the fact I'm going to represent my company and therefore be a judge-we don't have to pay for a single thing this weekend! FREE room FREE food FREE drinks and to a certain extent FREE shopping!"

"Oh yeah having someone else pay for everything is really going to put me at ease!"

"Wait what do you mean 'to a certain extent?!' " cried Alice

"Once they heard I was bringing you they put a budget on how much I could spend on shopping" Rose and I laughed while our dear friend huffed. Seriously though isn't not like Alice didn't have the money to cover her shopping.

"Three!"

"Alice!"

"There are going to be other guys there! TONS of guys, and as your track record shows you like musician- so what better place to meet one than at a GIANT battle of the bands!?"

I'm a sucker for a guy with a voice who can sing AND play guitar. But maybe that's my problem?...Oh I smell epiphany… I've always gone for the rockers, and I've always gotten hurt. It's always the same because the guys are all the same. It's impossible for a guy in a band to be committed to a girl or just not be an ego manic/complete jackass or not get caught up in the whole scene of being a rocker. That's it! From here on out- not more musicians for Bella Swan! I need a nice normal guy! Maybe I'll date a guys who can….who works at…shit this might take awhile

"Four!" it was Rose's turn again

"How many are there?" I laughed. This getting to be ridiculous!

"Last one I swear! It's the best and most important- we can make this girls weekend to remember!"

"Yeah Bella! We've all been crazy busy and we haven't done anything like this in so long! Come on it will be so much fun! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE" She was at my feet now with her hands folded like she was praying. Dear god the girl really knew how to lay it on!

Unfortunately they have a point. Rose had been busy working at the magazine, Alice had been working overtime at the agency and I'd been running around doing shoots. I'd been spending more time photographing weddings and models than I had with my best friends. We need time together and we all needed a release

"I know it's going to suck seeing all those creepers and jerks" Rose sat next to me and put her arm around me "But me and Alice will be there so you have no choice but to have fun, and if any of them try anything or if they give you a hard time I'll be sure to stab them with the nearest sharp object" she grinned

"Should you even be apart of the judging Rose? I you will have something against most of the bands-I've dated, dumped or have been cheated on by more than half of them" I laughed, but sadly it was true…hey don't look at me like that. I may have dated a lot in my day but I don't whore myself out unlike certain groupies I know

"Hey I've got plenty of reasons to not choose them but I've got to be professional about the whole thing. If I don't control myself and word gets out as to why I threw my stiletto at Mike Newton's head and why I threw out his band I might loose my job" she chuckled

I looked back and forth between Rose and Alice. Alice knew I was about to cave so she was trying not to burst before I said anything, while Rose gave me her best puppy dog face. Damn them

"Alright" I sighed and I was quickly tackled back on to the bed by my friends as they let out screams of joy.

Maybe this weekend could be fun…

**EPOV**

"Edward" My head fell on to the bed as someone pulled my pillow from under my head.

"Edward!" the voice mumbled and I was now hit with said pillow

"What is it?" I groaned, why the hell was I being woken up??

"I am extremely hung over and if you brother doesn't stop playing we're going to have a drummer with no arms this weekend!" I opened my eyes to see a very disheveled and worn out looking Jasper. He looked like he was going to pass out on my bed because he was so exhausted and miserable.

My thoughts went back to last night. We hung at some random bar and Jasper decided to challenge Emmett to a game of beer pong. Three guesses as to who won…7 times.

After seeing Jasper my mind was finally awake enough to register that Emmett was in fact banging away at his drums like there was no tomorrow. He loved rubbing his victories in our faces. But god forbid you did that when he lost. And now that I was up, there was no way of going back to sleep if he was going to be playing so loud, so I rolled out of bed. As I got to my door I heard ad thump, I turned around to see that Jasper had collapsed on to bed

"Emmett!!" There was my brother at his drum set playing like there was no tomorrow

"EMMETT!" He didn't look at me but by the big as grin on his face, he knew I was there. I was playing some Blink 182 whose name I can't think of. I'm sure he was adding some slams for the hell of it.

"EMMETT!" I half yelled and laughed as I threw a couch pillow at his head. He ducked away just in time

"Edward!! You're up!!" He boomed

"Nice try but I'm not hung over"

"Damn"

"But I would like to get more sleep and Jasper's head is about to explode and he's threatened to kill you. Both of those things would hurt our chances for winning this weekend so could you please- please do something else- something less noisy for the next couple of hours??"

"You get three more hours then we have to blow this popsicle stand"

"Thank, I don't know if I could survive a 4 hours car ride with you AND an agitated Jazz"

Emmett laughed "Good point…So what did you do last night" he winked at me

"Nothing" I rolled my eyes at what he was implying

"What happened with you and that red head, you two seem very cozy and then the next thing I knew I didn't see you anywhere. You're telling me nothing happened??

"We're not all hound dogs like you Emmett"

"So you're saying I didn't see her feeling you up and shoving her tongue down you're throat?"

"Yes she, did all those things but I wanted nothing to do with her. I tried to leave but she followed me outside, we made out for awhile and then I told her I was going to get my car and that I'd be right back to get her and-"

"And you bailed leaving Jasper and I find alternate transportation. I can't believe you shot her down, the girl was hot AND she's been coming to our shows for awhile now. She's been throwing herself at you for weeks!"

"She's a wanna be groupie Emmett, been there done that- no thanks" I turned to head to bathroom

Every girl that I've met at a show is the same. They all just want to say that they're "with the band" or they just cling to you hoping to munch off you if you ever get famous. And for some reason they think that being "with the band" means non stop sex, drugs and booze. Yeah, that lifestyle attracts a certain type of girl. I've dated a few who seemed pretty normal at the time but once you get some type of recognition something snaps and their true motives for being with you become clear OR they'll drop you the second they find other prey that's becoming more successful. To quote one of my favorite youtube videos I'm swearing off those "fucking skanks". They only led to heartbreak, headaches and leave a bad taste in my mouth.

"Well have fun this weekend because from what I here she and bunch of our you so called groupies are coming to the battle this weekend. I hope I'm there when you explain why you ditched her" Great 3 days surrounded by groupies many of whom I've hooked up with over the years and god knows who else… I shudder to think who else might be showing up. But whatever I had to deal with it, and I wouldn't let them distract me- US from winning this competition. The winner got a spread in a major magazine AND a record deal- basically all my dreams could come true and I wasn't going to let anything fuck it up

"By the way to owe me 20 bucks because we took a cab home!"

"Yeah okay" I said from the bathroom as I got a glass of water and some aspirin for Jasper "Three hours, okay- I mean it" I told my brother as I headed back to my room

"I know I know. Sweet dreams lil dude" He smiled while spinning his sticks around his hands

When I got back to my room I knew there was no shot of me moving Jasper, so I woke him up so have him swallow a couple of aspirin before collapsing into his bed.

**Sooooo what do you think? I decided to have a little fun with a story for a change. You like? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a four hour drive to our destination…four freakin hours of being trapped in the back seat of Rosalie's convertible while being squished in between four massive suitcases, two on each side of me

It was a four hour drive to our destination…four freakin hours of being trapped in the back seat of Rosalie's convertible while being squished in between four massive suitcases, two on each side of me. What happened to them trying to convince me I wasn't going to be miserable on this trip?

"Alice!" I yelled over the music they were blasting- she and Rose kept singing along with her ipod. "Alice!!" I yelled while kicking her seat. I would have leaned forward but I wasn't exaggerating when I said squished back there. I could barely moved

"AH!" Well that got her attention. Rose lowered the music and Alice turned to face me, lifting her sunglasses so they sat safely on top of her black spiky hair "How may I be of service?"

"This" I said trying to gesture to the columns of Dooney and Burke suitcases that surrounded me "We are going away for three days Brandon; you don't need all these clothes!"

"Well they aren't all _my_ clothes-" Rose cleared her throat and quickly shot Alice a death glare "IIII mean Rose put some of her stuff in my bags, you know to save room!" She and Rose exchanged glances; Alice beamed and Rose tried to hide a smile. They saw I noticed their little quiet conversation and both immediately looked back towards the road

"Wait, what was that?"

"What was what?" Alice said; she lowered her big yellow rimmed sunglasses on her face and quickly shoved a red lollipop in her mouth and gave me a nervous smile. The lollipop clued me in. Alice liked to talk a lot, which meant that a secret never stayed a secret long if she was told. She finally realized this herself, so when ever she was close to spilling something she wasn't supposed to say, she'd pop something in her mouth- more specifically, a lollipop. This was mainly meant to act as a type of barrier, kinda like how you give a pacifier to a baby so they'll stop crying.

"Rosalie take you hand off the volume right now" She was trying to turn the music back up "If you don't tell what you two are hiding right now I swear I'm pushing these suitcases out of the car!!"

"NO!!" Alice screamed at the same time Rose yelled "OKAY!!"

"Jesus Christ Bella you're no fun you know that?"

"I am when my best friends don't keep things from me Rosalie. Now what don't I know"

"Just…Don't freak out okay" That's like telling someone not to look down when they're high up. Of course after you hear that you can't help but look down!

"Rose" I said sternly

"We're staying longer than three days"

"How long?"

"Over a week"

"Over a week?! Guys I have a job to get back to!"

"Actually" She and Alice smiled at each other; Rose looked at me using the rearview mirror, her blonde hair whipping all around her perfect face "You're working for me now!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands together I however was deep frustrated and confused

"What do you mean I work for you now? I already have a job!"

"Oh come on Bella! You were freelance and you're far too talented to be photographing weddings"

"Hey I make a pretty damn good living off-"

"Well you'll be making a _spectacular_ living now that you are a proud employee and lead photographer for 'In The Moment' magazine!!"

Rose worked as the head editor for 'In The Moment' magazine; basically one of the most if not the most popular music and fashion magazine in the country. They did everything from articles and an interview with the world's most well known musicians to photo spreads showing today's most influential designers. My favorite thing about the magazine was that they gave undiscovered designers and bands a chance to get in the spotlight. A perfect example was this Battle of the Bands we were heading to; even if you didn't win you still got your name out there. They at least got a chance. And for me this would be a HUGE opportunity. I had always wanted to work there but I didn't want to ask Rosalie for a job, I wanted to earn it.

If I was lead photographer- that meant that basically any pictures you saw in the articles in the magazine and the cover and the fashion spread would be shot BY ME. Finally I would get to show just how talented I was

"Are you serious?!" I couldn't hold back my excitement!

"Yep!" Rose beamed "You have full rain babe, you decide where you want to shoot, the feel of it- everything!"

"If I could move would kiss you right now!!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? No! Excited, shock and terrified! But mad no! Wait- this means we get to work together!!"

"I know!!"

"So" Alice sang "Don't go pushing any of those bags out because they are filled with extra clothes for you and some of your equipment!"

"Okay… wait why do I need my equipment?"

"Because you kinda start working this weekend" Rose said sincerely "Someone else was supposed to be covering but they got sick so now unfortunately we both have to work during our little vacation. Bells I am so sorry" I knew this was too good to be true, and I have a feeling there's a catch somewhere

"What do you need me to do?"

"Uhh well you kinda have to document the whole thing, so we need shots of the crowd, the judges and I, the bands performing and we're going to need you to do a small teeny tiny little itty bitty microscopic-"

"Spit it out Rose!"

"But I need you to do a photo shoot for each of the bands! Please don't kill me!" And there it is. I slammed my head back on to the seat and closed my eyes. I was pretty sure I would have been able to escape this weekend without talking or being noticed by my exes. You know, be able to duck out of the way when I saw them coming, and the odds of them seeing me in the crowd were very low. I figured some of them might run into me, but this? But was going to make it impossible for me to avoid them

"Bells? Come on say something"

"I hate you both"

"Personally I think you're not seeing the upside of this whole situation." Said Alice

"Upside? What could possibly be the upside of having to face 5 guys who have made my life miserable? And on top of that I have to make THEM look good!"

"You can't complain about having to shoot the crowd or them performing, those are simple, but think about that photo shoot! You're going to get the opportunity to boss them around! They're going to have to listen to you because you're going to be responsible for how they look! Do you realize how much fun you're going to have screwing with them?! They are going to have to do EVERYTHING you say!!"

"Everything??"

"Everything" my friend said in unison. A huge grin spread across my face as ideas started running through my brain. The more annoying the guys were, the more miserable they made me this weekend, the more I would make them suffer in that photo shoot. Of course I'd make sure to take some appropriate shots so Rose could put them in the magazine, but after that…muhahahah

"Dare I say I might actually have fun this weekend girls?"

"Most definitely Miss Swan" Alice smiled. Rose went to turn up the music up again but I stopped her one last time

"What now?" she said

"You said why we are staying for over a week. I thought the Battle of the Bands was only three days?"

"I can't tell you just yet-"Then she read my mind "AND don't even think about asking Alice, I haven't told her yet!" Alice shrugged and rolled her eyes, confirming what Rose has just said, I couldn't help but laugh "So enjoy yourself! Hang with your best friends in the entire world, take some pictures, drink yourself silly and hook up with some hot rocker"

"Nope, no more rockers for me"

"Yeah okay" Rose laughed

"What?! Why?!" Alice asked

So I went on explaining to tell how my relationships with musicians never worked out. They thought I was generalizing, that not all musicians were like that, that is until I inquired about their past relationships. I was only too happy to point out that they had experienced the same things I had. They had dated the drug addicts, the alcoholics, the egotastic, the whiny, the cheaters, the jackasses. In the end they may not have agreed with my choosing to swear off musicians all together but they understood my reasoning.

"Can I please put my music back on now?"

"Yes" I laughed. Next thing I knew the music was blaring out of the speakers and we were all singing, okay it was more like yelling, along with the song

**This was never the wa****y I planned  
not my intention!  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
lost my discretion!  
It's not what I'm used to  
just want to try you on!  
I'm curious, for you!  
caught my attention!!**

Alice danced in her seat, using her lollipop as a mic while swayed in her seat and gestured with one hand while the other was on the wheel. I however could only move my head to the beat, otherwise I would have been dancing along with Alice. 

I kissed a girl!  
and I liked it!!  
The taste of her cherry chapstick!  
I kissed a girl!  
Just to try it!!  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!!

I wish I had my camera out, because we were a sight to see. It was particularly hilarious since Alice was very close to standing in her seat. She was now facing me while she danced on her knees, throwing her hands up, flipping her head back and forth and moving her hips. I especially wish I had my camera out when heard car pull up next to us

**EPOV**

"Whoa check out the red convertible up a head!" My brother from the driver's seat, I was sitting in the back seat with Jacob. Jake was still peeved that Jasper called shot gun before him and I was still annoyed that my brother got to drive and not me. This of course led the two of us to ignoring what he said

"Edward Jake are you seeing this?!...Guys!

"Speed up speed up!" Jasper said excitedly

"You act like you've never seen chicks in a car before" Said Jake rolling his eyes. Of course he would be the one to do this because he had his long time girl friend who he texted every five minutes. I ignored my brother, but I'm a guy so of course I was going to at least check out it out

"Alright Jakey boy but have you ever seen three girls in a red convertible dancing while singing at the top of their lungs?"

The car finally stopped accelerating and I was able to see AND hear the girls. There were three of them, one had long blonde hair that was blowing with the wind while she ran her hand through it and she wore big white rimmed sunglasses. In the girl in the passenger seat had yellow sunglasses, short black hair and wore a white sun dress. She was the most enthusiastic of the group. She sang into red lollipop, facing the girl in the back seat. Her hips swayed from left to right and she moved her shoulders back and forth. The only reason I even knew that there anyone, let alone a girl in the back seat, was because I saw chestnut hair blowing wildly over the huge suitcases in the back seat. I'm surprised anyone was even able to fit back there!

**It felt so wrong!!  
It felt so right!!****  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight!!**

I kissed a girl  
And I liked it!!

In an instant I recognized the song. Emmett had a thing for the singer so not a day went by that he didn't blast her album. And I have to admit, even though I would begged him to turn it off, I actually like her songs; the beats and lyrics were always fun and entertaining.

Scene before us was basically what my brother had fantized about since having first hear the song. The girls sang, and were clearly enjoying themselves and clearly didn't notice they now had an audience. We all couldn't help laugh at their performance

"No way- now WAY!" My brother yelled as the girl in the passenger seat crawled closer to the blonde driving. Jasper and Jacob were basically on top of Emmett and I trying to get a better view. Their bodies and faces got closer and closer. The blonde only ever looked away to make sure she didn't kill them

**Us girls we are so magical**

"Oh!" We yelled as the got closer

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**

"OH!" Closer

**Hard to resist, so touchable**

"OH!" They licked their lips

**To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,**

Their lips were just about to touch

**Its innocent****ttttt**

They titled their heads and their lips were just about to touch but right when they were done singing "innocent" they pulled away from each other and laughed so hard that they almost drove off the road

"Ohhhh!!" we cried.

"Such a tease!"

"So close!" Jasper cried as he collapsed back in to his seat

"Excuse me ladies!" Em called to them

"Oh this should go well" Jake said to me with a laugh as he moved back to his side of the car. He flipped out his phone to see a text message he got. I tried to open my window but nothing happened. I tried again with the same response

"You sulk like a child and ignore me like a child, so you get the child locks little bro"

I punched the back of his head rest but help but let out a small chuckle

"Hey ladies!" He yelled and honked his horn. The girls turned towards us and their eyes widen. The one with black spiky hair gave us shy wave and quickly turned back to her friends and theybroke out laughing even more so then before

"Hope you enjoyed the free show!" The blonde yelled she cut us off and sped off, weaving in and out of cars ahead of us. We tried to followed but the she was too fast and too skilled of a drive that even Emmett couldn't catch up

"Talk about playing hard to get" Jasper chuckled

"Yeah the blonde wanted me" Emmett scrolled through his ipod

"She _wanted_ you to leave her alone Em, hence the whole Fast and the Furious routine we just witnessed" I said right then my brother hit play and turned the volume all the way. The song? The same one the girls were just singing- "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry

"Sorry can't here you over the music!" He smiled and then started singing at the top of his lungs. I shook my head and laughed, eventually I sang the lyrics under my breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

"Will you stop you look hot!"

"I'm going to change again" I muttered.

"No Rose has already been there for two hours so she could meet up the other judges and the concert coordinator! We told her we'd be down there a half and hour ago we are not going to keep her waiting any longer!"

We arrived at the hotel about 3 hours ago and immediately started getting ready for the party. It was a meet and greet of sorts for everyone involved in the Battle of The Bands. Rose said overall there would be about a 100 or so people there, that it would be more of a club or bar atmosphere than anything else. Therefore I had no idea what to wear. OR if I did find an outfit I liked I was worried that it would make me stand out more, which I usually didn't mind, I had gotten over my shyness along time ago. I didn't want to stick out just yet. I wanted to stay invisible from my ex boyfriends for as long as I could.

My friends however felt differently. Saying that I shouldn't try hide, instead I should just act and dress they way I would for anyone of our outings. Screw them. So far I had tried on six different tops, having refused to wear any of the dresses or skirts Alice pushed my way. She had nearly attack me when I came out wearing a simple grey tank top with faded black jeans. She high jacked the suitcases that had all my clothes and kept throwing me different tops but I kept rejecting them. The top I was wearing right then happened to be my favorite. It was a gorgeous deep blue silk, with paneled straps that criss-crossed in the back. It showed a lot more skin than my other tops but my god it was comfortable! (**Picture on my profile**) Alice made me wear it with my faded dark grey skinny jeans and pair of silver thong sandals... It was shameful how comfortable I felt. But once Alice said I looked hot I knew I had to change.

Unfortunately my hair had already been washed and blow dried straight, and my make up had already been done so I couldn't use that as an excuse to stay in my room any longer. Next thing I knew she was pulling me out the door, into the elevator, and in to the hotel's club.

Thankfully the club was dark, with most of the light coming from strobe lights and the random flashes of purple, white, red and blue from the lights over head. God bless who ever set this up, because I couldn't really make out the faces inside so it was the same for them. The unnerving part was that they faces that I could see were staring in my direction. Oh come now way I look that hot! It wasn't until then I realized that Alice was had on a short black, purple and blue dress with a pair of purple stilettos that should have been illegal to wear. She did look out of place, since from what I could make out everyone else seemed dressed more casual. But Alice will be Alice.

"Alice did you for get to put on pants?" I laughed and she sneered at me

"Ha ha…oh look there's Tyler!" I quickly spun around and tried to run out the door but Alice's little hands grasped on to mine "Just kidding!"

"Not funny!"

"Oh calm down, come on let's get you a drink"

"Oh god yes please!"

**EPOV**

"They are everywhere!" I said hiding behind my massive brother

"Remind me why you are hiding from cute groupies that want to have sex with you?"

"Oh you know" peering over his shoulders to see if the girls were still looking for me "Out of fear of being raped, kidnapped, getting an std, having them claim that I'm the father of their children- the usual"

"Understandable but since when have you actual hid from them instead of just talking to them and eventually sneaking out?" He laughed

"Since I decided I want nothing to do with them, their hormones, and lack of brain cells. The only reason they follow me- US! Is because we're in a band. They just want to ride out coattails and all that"

"Can you really blame them for trying?" He handed me a shot over his back and I quickly threw it down my throat

"Why do they go after me more than you, Jazz or Jacob?"

"Because you're the lead singer so they all think that you're singing to them"

"Oh Edward, some shamefully horny drunk women are looking for you" Jasper called to me "Emmett why are you keep you brother hiding your brother from getting an easy lay this evening?"

"He has an irrational fear of groupies"

"There you are!!" A high pitched female voice yelled from 30 feet away

"Please distract her long enough for me to get away!" I pleaded to my brother and friend as I ducked down and began navigating my way through the crowd towards the nearest exit.

**BPOV**** (meanwhile)**

"Redbull and vodka, please" I said to the bartender loud enough so he could hear me over the very loud music

"Ugh this songs sucks, I'm going to request that new Madonna song, I'll be right back!" Before I could say anything Alice disappeared into the crowd.

"Bella?!" A voice hollered from down the bar.

"Put it in the BIGGEST glass you have"

"Bellllllaaaaa" He whispered into my ear. I turned the other way looking for. Note to self- kill my best friends

"Don't skimp of the vodka" I told the bartender as my ex wrapped his arms across my torso

"God I haven't seen you since-"

"Since I broke up with you James- goodnight" I grabbed my drink and tried to get away as fast as possible.

James had been my most recent boyfriend, he was extremely good-looking, unstable, a very talented singer and musician, unstable, aggressive and did I mention unstable? He was sweet and caring in the beginning of our relationship, but eventually he become uber possessive and jealous. He even followed me to jobs and once no wait make that three times punched out a male model I was photographing.

I got about two feet before James before he jerked me back around so my face was just inches from him

"You little bitch"

"James let me go you're hurting me!"

"Oh we both know you like it rough" His tightened his grip on my wrist and licked the side of my face- I squirmed and contorted under his touch

"James, ugh, please don't" His other hand moved down past my stomach and started to make it's way down the font of my jeans

"You should have never left me, there were soo many things we never got to do" He moved to kiss me

"Like this!?" My knee met his groin quick and HARD. James dropped to the floor but he still had hold of wrist which twisted when it fell ,painfully,with him. The music and the lighting ( and the fact that it was an open bar so most of the people plastered) made it so no one noticed what was happening.

James groaned in pain and called me a few choice names but still didn't let me go. I managed to stand up and kicked him in the side until he finally let go. For the first time in a long time I wished I was wearing stilettos! The second his skin was no longer on mine I ran to the nearest door. I didn't cry or scream for help- I was in shock. I mean James had been aggressive, but never physically hurt or violate me like that before. I'll I knew was that I needed to get out of there

Not paying any attention to the world around me, I ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" shrieked

"Bella!" He dipped me back and slammed his lips mercilessly against mine. I all too well recognized the uncoordinated movements of hands and kisses that were wet and full of tongue. I hit my fists as hard as I could against Mike's chest but my left wrist was screaming in pain after what James had done to it. He wouldn't stop! So for the second time that night my knee rammed into family jewels and for the second time I ran.

I ran into a few more people on my way towards the door and I heard three very familiar male voices call my name. I knew right away that they belonged to Ben, Eric and Tyler but I made my way as fast as I could towards a door I saw across the room.

The steel door looked heavy so I push on it with all my strength, but instead it flew open in ease sending me flying forward in to something hard but I continued to fall forward and I closed my eye to brace for the ground

"OOF!!" came from under me as my body came to a stop. Funny this doesn't feel like cement, I thought as I shifted my head.

"Ow… shit…oh wow" said the voice again. Oh god! I landed on someone! My eyes shot open and met with unnaturally gorgeous green eyes

**EPOV**

I had finally escaped to outside. Free at last! Looked back at the door I had just came out of when it flew open and a girl basically blasted right into my arms, throwing off my balance causing me to fall backwards. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around her even though there was the possibility she was one most likely a member of my fan club who came to attack me. I closed my eyes and braced us for the fall.

"OOF!! My head hit the hard cement. Once shock of what happened left me- pain, sharp excruciating pain flooded over me. "Ow"

I opened my eyes cautiously, I was more afraid of what girl ran in to my arms, rather than the actual injuries I might have sustained in the fall. Was it Jessica? Oh God please don't be Lauren!

"Shit"

But instead of seeing either of them, my eyes fell upon a beautiful chestnut haired girl wrapped in my arms.

"Oh wow…"

**PLEASEEEEEE leave a review! It really helps to know what you all like! **

**Just to give you an idea of what will go on in the story: Battle of the Bands essentially turns into Battle for Bella. I promise a sort of musical battle between Edward and one of Bella's old flames(i'm dying to write that!). A very nice twist Rose introduces to the battle and...dare I say lemons?? But alas none of this will happen if I don't see some reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoy reading this because I'm having A LOT of fun writing it! Now I'm just curious what songs would you want to hear any of the ex boyfriends or Edward sing? I'm having wayyy too much fun picking out songs to go with what rose has planned and a few suggestions would be wonderful!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Now as ridiculous as this situation may seem to you good people, unfortunately I've fallen on top of good-looking men before….a bunch of times actually…ugh anyway no matters how many times I've fallen, tripped, slipped, stumbled I've always embarrassingly jumped right back up and immediately apologize and go off on how I do this all the time- I talk at Alice speed aka the speed of light. I've been it's a sight to see…but when I the guy before me I froze.

Now I'm not a vain person in any way shape or form. I never chose my boyfriends simply based on their looks- But that doesn't mean that gorgeous men don't have an effect on me

"Uhhh" More specially my speech and thought process

_Since when do I go all mushy and brain dead upon seeing a good looking guy?...Think Bella! Stop staring at the guy… that you are currently on top of…whose hands his arms wrapped around you…God his eyes are amazing._ They were piercing, green, soft- yet seductive at the same time…_wow… Breathe Bella! God I'm pathetic!_

Wait this isn't like me, I never acted like this. It was more than just his looks that kept me paralyzed. I don't really know how to describe it without sounding like I'm crazy…but it was like there was this energy flowing between us that cause my toes to go all tingly, my heart to race and made my mind blur everything around he and I. It was thrilling yet frankly it scared the hell out of me at the same time. _Why is he having this effect on me??_

"Hi?" I choked. _HI?! That's all you could- Why did you ASK 'hi'?! He must think I'm_-

"Hi" He smiled softly as he slowly brushed strands of hair away from my face making the tingling sensation shoot up from my toes to the spot were his hand touched my cheek.

His face couldn't have been less than 3 inches from my face and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from closing the gap.

_Isabella Marie Swan! Does this situation seem a bit too familiar? Remember what this type of event has led to! For god's sake snap out of it!_

Damn stupid conscience had to remind me of my previous incidents.

"Are you okay?"

**EPOV**

"Are you okay?" I asked her. If she hadn't said something first I could have staid like that for… god I don't even know how long.

I was trapped in her gaze. She had enchanting brown eyes whose beauty was even more pronounced due to her long full lashes. This girl was absolutely beautiful. I just wanted take in her every feature

Her adorable nose, the freckles on her cheeks that were seemingly invisible to those who weren't looking at her so intently, her full lips at were extremely tempting. Every curve every angle on her face was soft…memorizing

Her scent was intoxicating, she smelled like strawberries and something else I didn't recognize. It was like nothing else had ever breathed in. And god her eyes; the color was the product of hazel, a deep chocolate brown with splashes of a greenish yellow. Saying I was attracted to her was an understatement.

Let's not forget the fact that when we fell, her shirt slightly lifted so now my arms and hands were resting on the skin of her soft hips and smooth flat stomach

And there was something else…something-I don't know! It's like the world faded in to the background leaving only she and I. My heart beat like I had been running for hours, my toes went all tingly and I'm pretty sure I my breaths came more frequent and short. I'd fallen many times in my day, held many girls and I had never felt like this before. So what was it the fall or this girl that had me so…so excited and petrified?

"Oh" Her eyes widen as she looked down at herself then back at me "OH! Oh my god I am soo sorry!!" She yelled as she rolled off of my chest and hopped to her feet unfortunately relieving me sending all my vitals back to normal. I lay there watching her while she adorably tried to regain her balance.

Adorable yes, then when I saw her figure- adorable took a back seat to breath-taking. Her jeans clung to her long and slender legs; her blue top fell sinfully on her chest and teased me with the bits skin it exposed. She didn't look slutty or trashy- on the contrary she looked amazing, sexy but a sort of subdued sexy. More importantly unlike the other women I've been around, she wasn't trying to be alluring…which of course made me even more attracted to her.

_Stop gawking at the girl Edward!_

"Ow-Jesus, are you okay!? Oh god you can get up can you?!" She asked frantically pacing in front of me.

The fact that her right hand was supporting her left forearm, which she was gently holding against her torso, did not escape me.

_Bang up job from bracing her in that fall_

"Shit-I did I break you back? I'm so sorry!" She extended her right hand, leaving her left arm braced on her stomach. She was trying to help me up. I blushed realizing that I was still on the ground- I blushed- I- me- Edward Cullen blushed.

_Nice Edward, you look real manly right now- stupid_

"I'm okay" I laughed while throwing a crooked smile at her- mainly trying to hide the fact that I felt like an ass. I held my hand up to show her that I didn't need help and tried to stand up faster than necessary; you know trying to come off as smooth tough guy. That went out the window when swayed and brought a hand up to my head due to a head rush and the pain of smacking my head on the ground finally settling on me.

_Ohhh this is going to be a wonderful headache to have while playing tomorrow_

"Oh your head!" She came towards me but I quickly put my hand up again to show her I was fine.

"No blood no foul. I'm fine I swear-"She cut me off by slapping my hand away with her right sending my body in overdrive again for a quick second causing me to gasp. She paused for a second or to, before she went in to nurse mode. I couldn't help teasing her a bit

"How many fingers and I holding up!?" She wiggled three in front of my face while closely watching my eyes.

"Uhhh" I blinked several times "27??"

"What?!" She ran behind me to examine my head

"Just kidding!" I laughed and turned around to meet her. She let out a sigh. Her eyes said she was annoyed with me but I could tell she was biting back a smile.

"How many fingers funny guy" She said seriously

"Three I swear I'm fine" I smiled but she looked back at me, still not thoroughly convinced

"Now what I about you" I frowned as I looked down at her left arm that was still against her

"I basically football tackled you to the cement and you're asking me if I'm okay?- jeez I must have hit you harder than I thought" She raised an eyebrow at me

"Ha-ha. Let me see your arm" She looked at me curiously and then looked down at herself; she didn't realize she was injured. She winced

"Sorry about that" I said as sincerely as possible. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her face went from scared, to disgusted to frustrated. Making me hate myself for causing her pain

_Rightfully so, I did shit job of protecting her_

"This" She said opening her eyes but still not looking up at me

"I'm really sorry, I thoug-"

"This... is not your fault" She was glaring back at the door to the club

_How is this not my fault?!_

**BPOV**

James was the one who hurt me! Ugh he reeked of alcohol, lots of it, and cigarettes which explains why he acted the way he did. Guess whose drinking problem got worse??

And then there was Mike…freaking Mike on the other hand was not drunk! Why? Because he's straight edge. He doesn't drink or do drugs or eat meat or drive cars that weren't environmentally friendly- so he as usual was acting on his hormones and the illusion that I was still in to him. In fact he never believed that I actually broke up with him. According to him I can't exactly "quit him" :insert multiple eye rolls here:

"Do you want to go get that checked out?" a velvet voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked back towards the bronze haired god in front of me who looked genuinely concerned…_It's a cute look on him_

"I swear I'm fine" I said mocking the response he gave me earlier. We both smiled, though his was a bit hesitant with his

"Not that I'm complaining because you were a fantastic cushion to land on-"

_Am I flirting with him? Yes I am- why am I flirting!?_

"I'm actually thinking making a career change from musician to personal pillow"

_Musician?! Personal pillow?He's a…and he's flirting with…stop- no more flirting Swan!_

"Interesting…so like that I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me- why are you out here?"

_Seriously? Why was a guy like him just hanging outside of the back of a hotel/club instead actually being inside said hotel/ club?... probably waiting for his dealer or for some horny fan to come out for a quickie... I must be a disappointment_

"You first" He smiled and crooked smile that was insanely infectious

"I …." _Was running away from crazy exs who wanted nothing more than to attack/assault me and or get in my pants _"I was trying to escape"

"Escape?" He laughed

"Yes escape, now what about you body pillow?" I rested my right hand on my hip

"Well…" _Why does he looked embarrassed_ "I actually was-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" He was cut off by a blonde girl busting out of the door and then throwing herself on to him sending him back to the ground causing him to let out a loud "**OOF!"** Much louder and painful than the one he made when we fell- at least I hope. The girl seemed un-phased by the entire event and began kissing him aggressively

I nearly had to jump out of the way to avoid being tackled as well. Now she was basically straddling him and thanks to her disgustingly short leather skirt I learned that she was going commando. _I'll take waiting quickie for 800 Alex- uh! Musicians!_

Needless to say I took this as my cue to leave

**EPOV **

I took me a few seconds to realize what had happened. I was now back on the ground, my head was KILLING ME, yet again I had another woman on top of me only this time she was basically riding me and attacking my mouth. It felt like she was sucking the life out of me…_.Jessica_

I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to be as gentle as I could as I tried to pry her off me. It was rather difficult but eventually with one firm push her lips left me

"Mmmm Edward I've missed you" She said while running her hands up and down my chest. Jessica was a good looking girl but definitely not my type-she was a groupie. I'm pretty sure that by the end of this weekend she will have tried to get with every guy here in hopes of riding our coattails.

I looked around for my mystery girl but I didn't see her.

_No! Where did she go?! Dammit Jessica!_

I wanted to find her, talk to her more. I tried to sit up so I could go and find her but Jessica was making that impossible

"I love the way you sang to me last weekend. It was soo hot" She leaned down and tugged at my bottom lip wit her teeth. I push her back again as she almost drew blood

"I wasn't singing to YOU and I was singing to the crowd. Jesus will you get off of me!"

"Why do you want to be on top?

_Well that's an idea_

I rolled us over so I did in fact end up on top. Jessica's eyes widen in anticipation. With me on top her grip finally loosed, so I quickly shot up and stood

"What the-"

Before she could finish I was already making a mad dash to the front of the hotel in searching of the beautiful woman that stumbled into my life and had now run out of it.

**BPOV**

I made it up to my room after going back around to the front of the hotel and running up the stairs like a mad woman instead of taking the risk of running into _anyone_ while waiting for the elevator.

15 flights of stairs.

When I finally reached the door to our room I was exhausted and barely able to breathe wanting nothing more than to shower for 3 hours and use an entire container of Scope. Better yet I realized that I had no key because Alice had it.

My choices were to either wait for either her or Rose to come back to the room, go down back to the club to get the key from them and risking a repeat of what just happened or go to the front desk and risk being seen by either James, Mike, Ben, Eric or Tyler.

I slumped down on to the floor and waited. The magazine set Rose up in one of the Penthouse suites so I didn't have to worry about seeing the guys.

Unfortunately my thoughts and the bruises that started to appear on my swollen wrist were the only things I had to occupy myself. I came to the conclusion that James wasn't completely responsible for his actions. Yes what he did to me was horrible, painful and will most definitely give me nightmares but he was obviously drunk. I had been going out with James before his drinking problem got out of hand so I knew what kind of guy he was capable of being; attentive, caring, and sure he didn't have the greatest sense of humor but he knew how to show a girl a good time. There was no sign of that man tonight. Something happened that had sent him over the edge.

In conclusion about James: I would never go out with him- EVER again. I hated what he did to me and I would now forever petrified of him. I would however give him a chance to apologize, though I wasn't sure if I would accept it. Don't look at me like I'm one of those "He beats me cause he loves me!" girls. I want to get it out of the way since I was going to be photographing him for the Battle of the Bands and I'd rather get it out there than make the experience even more uncomfortable.

Then there was the question of would I tell Alice and Rosalie? The better question would be "Do I want James to be viciously murdered?"

My thoughts about James were interrupted by images of my mystery green eyed bronze haired man. He was gorgeous, had a good sense of humor, was able to form sentences, was able to send my body into over drive, didn't try to attack or hit on me (though he did flirt with me about) AND was a musician….and there in lies the rub.

Sure he came off as a great guy and then he had to drop that little bombshell. And I know simply because he stated that he was a musician didn't make him a bad guy, but the fact he was waiting outside for some sex fiend to jump him, was more evidence that musicians all the same. They might vary in their flaws but when it came right down to it they were all the same. All impossible

So I already faced the facts and accepted that truth…but why was I so upset that he wasn't any different?

"GOD FREAKIN DAMMIT!!" Alice screamed as she stomped out of the elevator looking absolutely livid and continued to talk to herself. The girl looked like mental patient

"WHY ARE YOU NOT INSIDE!?" She yelled walked towards me and the door

_No! If anyone is going to be pissed off tonight it is going to be me!_

"Because you have the key!" I yelled while getting up "And don't you dare yell at me! If anyone should be yelling it me!" She inserted the key, threw open the door and ran to the giant bathroom; I chased after her holding my injured wrist in my right hand

"Mary Alice Brandon I could throttle you right now!" I screamed while Alice frantically examined her self in the huge bathroom mirror.

"Look at me!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air. I finally realized that her dress what soaking wet

"Big deal!"

"Big deal?! Some giant asshole blonde not only stepped on my foot! He spilled his beer all over the front of my dress! So not only to I smell like a baseball stadium- MY DRESS AND SHOES ARE RUINED!!"

"Alice you have hundreds of dresses and thousands of shoes!"

"So?!"

"Let's just say my night was much worse than yours, no thanks to you by the way!" I grabbed a washcloth from the sink and stormed out of the room in search the ice bucket

"Ohhhhh I highly doubt your night compares to mine! Besides how is it my fault when I leave you for 2 minutes only to come back and find out you left!" Alice, who was now out of her dressed and wrapped in a white bathroom robe, followed me to the living room. It's like she was daring me to com up with a worse experience

"Oh I left alright would you like to know why I left?"

"Enlighten me- what are you looking for!?" She snapped

"Ice bucket" I snapped right back

Next thing I knew she plopped the bucket down on the coffee table and I sat down on the couch, Alice remained standing with her arms folded across her chest

"What did you do now?" She let out a small chuckle as I laid out the washcloth and began placing ice cubes on it. I had a knack for injuring myself fairly often and in ridiculous ways. Most of the time I laughed at myself-tonight not so much.

"Me? Oh _I_ did nothing" I grasped the ice cube filled wash cloth and very slowly and gently placed in on my left wrist, wincing as the cold came into contact with my swore skin "James and Mike on the other hand"

Before I even got James's entire name out of my mouth Alice was at my side looking at my injury.

"Oh god Bella! What happened?!"

"First you have to promise me that you won't tell Rose"

"What? Why?"

"Because while your weapons of choice are heels of stilettos, Rose actually owns a gun"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Sigh, I need a personal pillow…**

**You know the drill read and review please!**

**Know that next chapter Edward learns a bit more than he wanted to know about Bella and there will be a bunch of misunderstandings to come! Also…Jasper is a genius (You'll find out haha)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said this chapter would be an EPOV but I felt like I needed something before it so I wrote this up instead. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Twilight ( I hate disclaimers you always look at them and go "well duh!")**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice no!"

"Give me the phone!"

"No!"

Alice was on one side of the couch and I was on the other and holding her cell hostage

"You promised Alice!! You promised to keep it a secret!!"

"Yeah well that was before I knew what the hell happened!!"

When I told Alice what happened that night she went to run for her phone to not only call the police but also Rosalie, Rosalie's family, my family and her own family…apparently it's all fun and games until someone gets assaulted.

I had somehow managed to get to it before she could and there was not a chance I was going to give it back. This thing held EVERYONE'S numbers if she got a hold of it there would be an entire army of people here tomorrow morning. So now she was chasing me all about the room trying to get it from me

"Bella this is ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous! It was a one time thing" _I think _"He was drunk he wasn't thinking and I'm fine!"

"Oh really?!" She moved come around the couch after me and I ran…and stubbed my right foot on the side of the table

"Ow!!" I hopped up and down- not thinking and only acting out of frustration because of everything that was going on, I slammed my left hand down on the arm of the couch. I winced but tried to control the pain that was pulsating from my wrist. I held my breath but that did nothing for the pain and I let out many a curse word but that didn't help either

_Do I have massive amounts of karma coming to bite me in the ass all at once?!_

Alice insisted I go to the hospital which was ridiculous because I knew my wrist wasn't broken. Yes it hurt like a motherfucker right then but the pain would decrease a bit _hopefully _and I'd take some Motrin apply some ice and all would be well…eventually. It wasn't anything more than a bad sprain or twist… I've been hurt enough in the past to be able to diagnose and know how to treat injuries.

The Brightside was that she forgot all about trying to get her cell phone back which fell and slid under the couch when I banged my foot.

After many a "yes" "no" arguments she realized I wouldn't let her take me to the ER. In true Alice Brandon fashion she stepped it up to a new level by my trying to pack all my clothes in my suitcase- that by the freakin way! I had very neatly put in the drawers when we first arrived, she wanted to leave immediately

"I should have never have forced you to come in the first place!" She was ripping clothes from the dresser and throwing them behind her on to the bed trying to get them in the suitcase. She was so caught up that she didn't notice I was taking all the clothes, folding them neatly (with one hand) and putting them off to the side

"This is all my fault! First things first you need a restraining ord-jesus why do you never wear this dress it looks so great on you! If you have any self preservation instincts at all you would call the damned police!" I simply rolled my eyes and let her continue and I went on folding

"Rosalie is going to castrate James and feed his nuggets to Mike and- So you're the one that stole my top!- I should have never have left you alone!!"

This list went on and on like most of her lists tend to do.

I wasn't able to calm her down but I managed to explain to her how the guys, well James not Mike, were drunk. That it was most likely a one time thing and I- WE were going to be more careful, and that the top was mine not hers- she only thought it was hers because she borrowed it from me so many times. Also every other time I was going to be around James or the other guys there was going to be sufficient lighting as well as people looking out for me.

Personally I think she was overacting just a TAD, but Alice doesn't do anything half-assed. I mean okay James scared the shit out of me but I was convinced he was drunk and something seriously bad had to happen to make his drinking problem come back. Then there was Mike who I can't explain and it really wasn't fair to assume that Ben, Tyler and Eric were going to try anything. For all Alice knew they would see me and be complete gentlemen…right?

Moving on, I also got to her to promise not to call any of our families, explaining that Charlie, my brother and her brother would do something and end up going to jail- oh to which she replied "Don't be ridiculous…they'd cover their tracks"….?! Alice also promised that she would ATTEMPT to not tell Rose (lollipop in hands at all times!!), especially after I told her the ramifications like Rose loosing her job and freedom and all. After the winners were chosen she could scream it from the stage if she wanted.

Alice agreed to most of my terms and I gave in to some of hers. She actually called the hotel manager and explained how she was concerned for my safety due to some unstable ex boyfriends not embarrassing in the least!!

_Does the girl not understand when I make the point of saying "Please keep this a secret Alice! I don't want anyone to know!!" What the hell is wrong with me? This is Alice we're talking about! I wonder how long I have before she spills the beans to Rose…_

Anyway due to Rose being one of top guests at the hotel for this shindig, Angela, the manager, said the hotel would do whatever it took to make me feel safe. As much as I didn't think this was needed, I decided to take full advantage of it a couple of hours later

You see I couldn't sleep, well technically I could. After trying to talk Alice down, listening to her talk about her less than great night (She clearly had little to complain about after hearing my ordeal) ,taking a nice hour long soap filled shower, brushing my teeth 5 times, I finally lay in be staring at the ceiling till the kicked in and my eyes became too heavy to stay open….annnndddd I was asleep for about 2 hours until I woke up after countless nightmares- thanks guys..

I wrote a note saying I was going down to the gym since it was open 24/7. I made it as vague as possible just so Rose (who I didn't hear come back in) wouldn't suspect anything and Alice wouldn't think that James came and kidnapped me in the middle of the night. Since it was 4:30 in the morning I figured no one else would be there, but I still called in a favor to the hotel knowing Alice would kill me if I didn't ask. Afterwards I changed and came up empty in my search for something to wrap my slightly less swollen black and blue wrist in that was still hurting like a mother

"Good morning" yawned the guy at the front desk of the gym when he heard me come through the door. When he finally opened his sleepy eyes to look at me he shot up and smiled.

The gym had rows and rows of equipment which made me feel even guiltier about my request. The front and back wall were made of glass so you could look into the gym and outside at the beautiful misty woods and valleys and the sky was just barely starting to change colors.

"Are you Miss Swan?" he asked but his eyes didn't meet mine

_Weird_

He looked a little younger than me and was wearing a white under amour polo that had a tiny patch on it that looked like the hotel. He had light brown hair, warm hazel eyes; good build, because duh the guy works at the hotel gym; definitely attractive. I came to the gym looking for away to release all my worries and frustration….and that is not kind of release I was thinking about you dirty dirty people.

"I'm Bella so I'm guilty" I said apologetically

"Please no worries, it's not everyday I get to play knight in shining amour for a beautiful lady" he smiled and of course I blushed immediately because of his compliment and the fact that by the end of this weekend the entire hotel staff was going to know my life story

_Wait a minute…he was looking at my wrist before wasn't he?_ I made a mental note to hide my offending limb whenever possible.

"Well I don't think, you're going to have much to do. I think we're the only people up at 4:45"

"Actually there's some guy working out already. He came in just before your phone call; he just went into the bathroom actually. I can chuck him out if you want me too." He looked more than eager to do so

"What does he look like?" _please don't be one of them please don't be one of them_

"He's about 6'4 ish curly dark hair looks like the hulk on steroids" He replied while rolling his eyes and shaking his head

"Haha definitely NOT my type therefore NOT one of my mine! I should be okay"

"Alright but if he starts to bother you let me know I think I have some tranquilizers in the back I could take him down with" he said pointing behind him, earning laugh from me.

"I guess I should let you get your work out on. As requested I'm not going to let anyone else in even a woman - who knows in might be one of your ex boyfriends in disguise"

"Thanks" I said with a laugh "But I really don't-"

"It's no hassle and like you said no one else is probably going to be down here till 6. Now go before I use my tranquilizer on you!" He pointed me towards the machines

"Yes sir!" I saluted "Thanks again…"

"Connor" He smiled

I headed straight for the treadmills in the back of the gym- my sanctuary! Running and blasting music always helped me relax and get rid of all my negative energy. I was able to find my center and all that. (I was also depending on my run to wear me out so I could be exhausted enough to have a dreamless sleep when I went back up stairs) Unfortunately I left my ipod back the room so I was going to depend on the repetitive and dull sound my feet hitting the machine to me clear my mind.

I was running for about 10 minutes

I was not relaxed

I was not calm

I was drowning in negative energy

I was on edge

Wide awake.

My mind jumped from James's exploits last night and what could have happened if I didn't get away, to how Rose would react, and to what I have to look forward to during this entire freakin weekend and how I would survive it.

Then my mind stopped jumping and settled on my green eyed mystery man- my landing mat. I could see his face, his eyes, his messy bronze hair, the silly adorable make me go weak in the knees crooked grin-they were all burned into my memory. I found myself getting frustrated that my mind couldn't recreate that energy that ran through me when I was touching him. How cruel is that?

THEN I became even more frustrated when my lovely brain decided to bitch slap me by perfectly recreating the scene of his pantie-less wonder bounding out and them too going at it right in front of me. My own mind was against me!

" :BANG!!: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!" The bang and the voice ripped me out of my own little world causing me to scream stumble and there for fall AND roll quickly off the treadmill since it was still on. I landed on my right side on the rough carpet; I must have looked extremely attractive.

"Uhhh owww…" I groaned while moving so I lay on my back and closed my eyes "Ridiculous" I muttered

_This is so not my weekend…At least my wrist did slam against anything on the way down…ahhh a bright-side to life_

"Shit you okay?!" A concerned voice from above asked me- concerned yes, but I could definitely hear him holding back chuckle or twelve

"Uhhh am I dead?" I blushed

"I'm gonna go with no" he laughed a deep laugh. I opened my eyes and saw the hulk like man Connor described standing above me. He was hansom with cute dimples that seemed like permanent fixtures on his face as he smiled and wonderful blue eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I think it's possible to die of embarrassment" I said while slowly sitting up

"That is why you should have worn the emergency strap" He chuckled and extended his hand and I gave him my right and he pulled me to my feet. Thankfully there was no spark or electricity that ran through me.

_It wouldn't be the same as pillow's _

"Yeah you never know when someone will –"

"BELLA!!" Connor came running in brandishing a 15lb free weight in his right hand ready to fight for my honor like a true knight in shining under amour. My would be attacker and I burst out laughing at the sight of his warrior stance; poor Connor looked so confused.

"What the-…First you scream bloody murder and now you're laughing at ME!?" All I could do was nod because I was gasping for air at that point. He threw the weight off to the side and put a hand over his heart. I think I came very close to giving him a heart attack

"So you're okay?" He said taking deep breathes. I nodded again and mouthed an apology he shook his head and smiled

"Here I thought you were being attack again!" He smiled, rolled his eyes

"I…I …fell" I tried to say. If I was actually able to breathe I would have sneered at him or growled a response- stupid laughing. I hoped my Herculean gym mate was laughing too much to hear what Connor said about being attacked.

"How's the wrist?" I gave him an annoyed thumbs up with my good hand.

_Connor is just as bad as Alice!!_

"I can get something to wrap it up if you want?" I shook my head no because I just wanted him to drop this little subject already!!

"Alright well next time you scream you better have the chance to save you" He joked turned to leave "Now if you will excuse me I'm going back to my lookout post!... I can't believe you fell!" He yelled/laughed on his way out leaving the hulk and I catching our breaths

"Sorry about scaring you and I'm sorry to say if I had to relive that moment I wouldn't change a thing" He said trying to recover from our laughing fit

"Gee thanks" I said breathlessly with a laugh

"I'm Emmett by the way" He smiled a big goofy smile extended his left hand and I raised mine but they never met "You now if you're in need of a body guard" He looked down and frowned at my wrist "I'm lot stronger than manboy out there and with quicker reflexes- I mean did you see how long it took him to get over here" I half smiled then dropped my head and gently rubbed my right thumb over my wrist.

_Do I have battered woman written all over me?!_

Emmett acknowledge my silent reaction and like a true gentlemen immediately freaked out thinking that he offended me "Oh god I'm sorry if I- I didn't mean- I mean from what he said-Did you hurt worse when you- I'm so sorry-Shit you hate me don't you?"

"No it's okay, it's okay. I'm fine-all is well and forgotten I promise" I laughed half heartedly

"Good, I will try to quiet and less of an ass so I don't distract or cause you to fall anymore. Though I must warn you" He said over dramatically "The ladies have been known to faint at the sight of my bugling…muscles" He winked and proceeded to laugh at his own joke which made me laugh even more

Normally if I guy said something like that to me I'd think he was a total creep but for some reason Emmett came off as more of a jokester than anything. He may have looked intimidating but it's hard to be afraid of a guy who was belting out Britney Spears a few moments ago. In a way his goofiness reminded me of my brother, only thing that was a 'that's what she said' joke.

"It's actually nice to have someone around, I'd rather not be alone with my thoughts right now" I said while making my way over to the nearest elliptical machine and he took some huge HUGE free weights and set up right in front of me

"Well Bella that makes my job for the rest of your time here in this lovely gymnasium to not leave you alone- so spill"

"What??"

"Girl's like to talk about their problem and you my dear are a chick SO do want to talk about what Maximus out there said? Or tell me what happened to your wrist? Or why you're here so early?... What? I'm very protective and concerned about my newly acquired acquaintances" he said seriously.

"I'm not going to divulge my deep dark secrets to a guy who caused me to almost break my neck not 2 minutes ago!" I laughed and he but he remained silent.

_Is he kidding? Though the look on his face says differently. Its like the way my brother looks at me when he thinks- wait no- demanded that I speak with him._

"Alright alright fine, let's start somewhere else and work our way up"

"You take you're job seriously don't you?"

"Very, now what brings to Grandeur Hotel?" He began alternating between lifting the massive weights in his hands

"I'm here for vacation/support/work" He stopped lifting and rolled his eyes at my vague response

"You gotta do better than that" he started back up again

"I'm here with my friends for the Battle of the Bands, one of them is actually a judge for it and I'm the photographer for the whole shebang"

"Much better thank you" There was that big goofy grin "And I will have you know that I am actually participating in said Battle so I sincerely hope you put in a good word for me with you judge friend and you should know that every side is my good side" He laughed again at his own joke earning another chuckle from me.

Surprisingly the fact that here was in a band didn't upset me, _maybe it's because he's not your type, hasn't really hit on you and or has yet to do anything to piss you off and maybe he's a genuinely good guy or maybe it's because not all musici- OR maybe it's because I'm exhausted and I don't feel like bitching with my conscience so shut up!! _

"I'll keep that in mind" I replied lightly

"Sooo…"He looked at my wrist again. I should just lie to him but the fact was I was a horrible liar. Great avoider and a master of changing the subject- but a horrible liar .

"ISABELA MARIE SWAN!!" I winced as soon as I heard the voice screaming for me

"Shit" I whispered. Emmett took a protective stance in front of me but I quickly moved in front of him

"Trust me right now you're the one in danger" I said to him over my shoulder

I could hear Rose yell a few choice words at Connor before I actually saw her . Again, poor Connor.

My friend (still wearing her outfit from that night…interesting) came trudging in with my knight on her heels her eyes flicked from me to Emmett then back to me and again to him. Oddly enough when she looked at me she looked furious yet concered at the same time; but when her eyes met Emmett it looked like she was trying to hold back a smile by replacing it with a grimace.

_What the-_

I turned to find Emmett moving his mouth to try to find something to say but nothing came. Finally he stopped and gave her a nervous smile. I was definitely missing something.

Next thing I knew I was trapped in an embrace with my best friend

"Bella I swear to God-"

"No" I pulled her tighter against me, interrupting her not wanting to share EVERYTHING with Connor and Emmett "Please wait until we get upstairs"

* * *

**Hey sorry about the wait, things have been getting a bit crazy in my world BUT I promise that I'll have another chapter up either later today or tomorrow. It's going to be an EPOV and the Battle of the Bands starts!! Also Rose has a nice little "talk" with everyone and lays out the rules**

**Any guesses on who the Bella and Alice's brothers are??**

**Also if you have any fics that you want to share please tell me about them! I always love reading new stories!**

**Read and Review please!!**


	5. Author's embarrassing note

**Sorry, sorry, sorry!! I know I promised an update sooner but guess who pulled a Bella by falling down the stairs and ended up breaking their hand?? Any guesses?..yeahhh haha**

**So as you can guess I've been in some pain and typing is a bit difficult. BUT there is good news!! I'm almost done with this chapter so it should, baring I don't slip and break my other hand, be and update either on saturday or the latest monday!!**

**And thanks for all the review and fic suggestions! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thought I'd give a shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks guys!**

totallylostandalone

addict.to.reading

Bezzaletta

VampireRocker

sylamesio123

Mykaiella Apoy

bulletproofcupid90

Night script

TwilightRouge

Muff'Nbutter

JamesMcAvoy

**Just FYI: I changed the summary a bit**

**EPOV**

It was around 2 o'clock- the first day of the Battle of the Bands and me, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and all the other bands were standing the middle of a HUGE meadow about 20 minutes from the hotel. We were lush green woods on one side and mountain range on the other; there was not a cloud in sight on this summer day

I'm sure this place would have been one of the most beautiful…_full lips…_natural wonders I had ever seen if it wasn't for the fact that it making a giant circle in it were 6 stages. And on top of that there were speakers, booths, food stands, banners, posters and a smaller stage in the middle of all this. It felt like we were invading or tainting this place

We stood right up front dead center in front of the small stage in the middle, waiting to meet the judges, go over the rules, what order we were performing in…and for the life of me I couldn't concentrate a the situation at hand

"Who can you recognize Jasper?" Jake asked. He knew better than to ask Emmett, who seemed oddly upset about something or me since I have a wonderful headache and I like I said I wasn't all there…

"_you were a fantastic cushion to land on"_

"I saw the lead singer of **Epically Flawed** himself is over to your far left talking to a bunch of other guys. I don't understand how a man can , wear pants that tight" He turned to look behind me at the crowd surrounding us

"There's** Sweetness Kills**, the lovely ladies of **Penny and the Backs, Cordially Invited, Always Aware- **that lead singer of their's still creeps me out-"

_Tingly sensation in my toes_

"-Umm who else do we have here… **Unexpected Thoughts **and **-OOF!" **Jake and Emmett elbowed Jazz in the ribs

My eyes went to where Jasper had been looking not two seconds and ago. All I need to see was that flash of strawberry blonde hair to know it was her. I quickly turned away

"Moving on!" Jasper coughed "We have-"I stopped listening to him completely.

It was like I was in a white room with images, sounds; scents and feelings from my past were spinning all around, suffocating me and then one by one they sliced quickly and painfully in to me. All my memories of her…everything

I rubbed my hand hard over my face trying to scrub them out of my mind

"You gonna be okay?" Jake sounded pissed but he wasn't upset with me, at least that's what he always told me. That's what they all said… I didn't answer him, I just stood there facing the stage with my eyes shut tight and my hands clenched behind my neck wishing that time in my life had never happened. "If she wasn't a woman I would have beaten the shit out of her by now"

"Edward…" I kept my eyes closed but I knew Em was now in front of me giving me big brother 'you need to talk' look

"Give me a minute here" I sighed.

I was angry, bitter, embarrassed, devastated, and a million other things all at once. I wanted to run and hide in the woods to the mountains that surrounded me, never come out and wallow! I wanted to go up to her and say everything that had been pent up inside me over the past year and a half! I wanted to ignore her or get over the whole debacle and just go on living my life. I wanted to scream!

_What am I going to do?-What am I going to do?-What do I say-How in the hell am I-…wait a minute why to I have to do anything? SHE is the one that-that-UGH!!_

I threw my hands down to my sides and finally opened my eyes and as I thought Emmett was right there looking back at me half concerned and half livid.

I was about to open my mouth with some sort of funny or stupid comment to make him think I was fine but then a light came from over his shoulder- blinding me causing to squint but I still couldn't see.

"Whoa where's that coming from?" said Emmett turning to look for it as well

I knew it wasn't the sun, or a laser pen, and a flashlight would be stupid considering it was light out. No it was reflecting off something, but what? And it was moving to, never coming from the same place

I used my hands as a sort of visor to help me find the source of the light

"I think- Yeah, yeah it's coming off that camera" Jasper pointed out a figure off to the right of the stage, about 50 feet from us. I tried to look to where he was motioning to

"Ugh damn lights still in my-"

The world stopped

My headache disappeared

I lost my breathe

I wanted to move but I was frozen

The noises around me became dull and faded in to the background

I had spent almost two hours the night before trying to find her. I looked everywhere trying to find the girl who found her way in my arms. I wanted to explain about Jessica- I wanted to know more about her and what a beautiful girl like her was doing running out of a club like that-I wanted…her.

I had finally given up when the pain in my head was becoming unbearable and my eyes were becoming heavier and heavier. I hoped that it wasn't the only and last time I would see her

"Earth to little Cullen"

That night all I dreamt about was her, though sleeping was probably not the greatest idea since there was a chance I had concussion thanks to Jessica; she slammed me into the ground hard. Frankly if sleeping meant I went into a coma and dreamt of my mystery girl forever- that would be fine with me

"Edward cries and likes to be held after sex…yeah he's not listening"

_This, all of this is utterly ridiculous. I know her, god I don't even KNOW her I was merely in her presence for barely 5 minutes! For all I know she could be raving bitch to the people around her, trip unsuspecting passersby just for shit and giggles or she could eat babies or something. Or she could be just like every other girl_

_Worse, she could be like Tanya_…_shut up don't let her ruin this!_

"What is he looki- No FREAKIN way!"

_She's here, she hasn't left, she's still here._

She was taking pictures with a very expensive Nikon camera, moving around the outside of the crowd. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail and she was wearing a simple grey tank top, and a pair of simple dark wash jeans with a press pass sticking out of her pocket.

She was simply astonishing. She was…_blushing??_

I couldn't help the huge smile that swept across my face when I saw that pink spread across her cheeks.

She quickly raised the camera in front of her face, _hiding it should be a crime_, the reflection of light blinded me again but was quickly taken away when she got her shot. I could see her again, she frustrated-uncomfortable. It was then I saw she had a black brace of some sort on her wrist. It could not have made shooting very easy

I was glad that she HAD gotten it taken care of but I felt guilt come over me about it even though she said I hadn't caused her injury and-

She was looking up towards the stage, smiling the most pure, honest and beautiful smile I had ever seen and was throwing her head back to laugh.

_I wish I could hear that her from here…_ _again you're ridiculous Edward_

I looked towards to stage, exceedingly jealous of who ever was able to get this reaction of her

I looked and there was

"No FREAKIN way!" Jacob exclaimed and grabbed my shoulder tightly

There up on stage was a blonde bombshell wearing a tight and revealing navy blue tube top, white mini skirt and red heels. It was the same blonde who we passed while driving here. The one who and sang and danced to a song about kissing another girl. The one who teased us all as she almost kissed her female passenger.

"Oh my God! Never thought we'd see her again ha ha!" I laughed.

_But why was __**she**__ laughing and smiling? I need to know her name already, calling her "she" is not only frustrating as hell but the word does her no justice_

I turned back but she was gone and my big stupid smile quickly disappeared from my face. _You saw the pass; she's here for whole event! _With that thought I relaxed and my attention was brought back to blonde on stage

"Wet T-shirt contest-hell yeah!!" yelled one guy. _Disrespectful ass_

"Skank!" "Whore!" like comments came from female band members

She rolled her eyes at the whistles and catcalls from the guys in the crowd

"I'm in 318!"

"Get that chick a HOOTERS top!"

"What is she a-"

"A judge" Emmett growled as he shot death glares at the guys who were shouting

"WHAT?!" Jasper, Jacob and I turned to my brother shocked

"She's a judge" He looked up at her with a small smile then cast his eyes back down to the ground

"No FREAKIN WAY!"

"Jacob do you have any other reactions?" Jazz laughed and hit him over the back of the head

"Emmett how do you know-"

"Trust me on this"

As if on cue the blonde on stage started speaking

"Okay girls and boys calm down calm down" She smiled and motioned with her hand, that wasn't holding a microphone, for everyone to settle down even though she clearly loved the attention

"Take it off!!" someone asshole shouted. Jazz and I actually had to hold Emmett back so he didn't hunt him down. I gave my brother the "WTF are you thinking man" look but he just shrugged us off and brought his attention back to the stage

"Take it off?" She laughed and winked at the crowd "Interesting…I wonder if you will be telling shouting that to_ my_ fellow _judges_"

The crowd went dead silent except I heard a few laughs from off stage and all the way in the back of the crowd where I couldn't see

I'm pretty sure most of people who were shouting things at her mentally kicked themselves or wanted to die right there on the spot

"I'm Rosalie Hale head editor for In The Moment and I'm one of the judges for this year's Battle of the Bands…what no comments?" She laughed a little bit, clearly pleased with herself

"Emmett how did you know" I whispered to him

"I'll tell you later" His eyes were still one Rosalie

"Does this have anything to do with why you didn't get back to the room till 6 this morning dear brother?"

"Dude I said I will tell you later" he said through his teeth "Now shut up she's probably going to tell us about the rules"

"You've all been invited here because of your talent and therefore you all deserve to be here. Now you have to prove that you deserve to win and frankly it takes a lot to impress me so you all have a lot of work ahead of you..."

It was so tiny, so short that if wouldn't have noticed it unless you already had the feeling that something was going on. For half a millisecond her eyes focused on Emmett and she had the smallest hint of a smile on her face I turned to Em and he had the same look. Then it was over as soon as it happened

_Oh well this is interesting_

"You can write your own songs, we know that, which is why you won't be singing any of your pieces here"

There were many shouts from the bands complaining and yelling asking what type of contest was this and yadda yadda yadda. I looked around at the guys and like me they were un-phased and more interested than anything else. Clearly they wanted to challenge us, and we love a good challenge

"Keep bitching and we'll see how long it is before your ass gets sent back home Tyler!" she said fiercely.

Silence one again except for my brother who was trying to hold back his laughter

I knew right away she was someone you didn't mess with, don't let her beauty fool you…_but she doesn't have the same beauty a certain someone else-what is wrong with you! You don't know her! For all you know she could be here for some other guy or she could be a groupie shopping around or- but the way I felt around her-SHUT UP AND LISTEN! You're here to get your big break that leads to you living your dream! Not to fawn over a random girl! _

Rosalie continued to speak and speak enthusiastically and passionately- she defiantly believed everything she was saying

"The band that wins this has to be creative, entertaining, versatile and love what their doing! I am personally tried of band locking themselves in to genres; forever being labeled pop, screamo, indie, or alternative or any of that crap! Since when did rock become so separated and filed neatly into subdivisions? Who ever wins this has to be able to cross the lines and be influenced by everything but at the same time be original!"

_Original _I thought bitterly. I was about to shake my head when Jasper elbowed me in the ribs and whispered "None of that man, focus"

"I want a band that can play anything and everything! " Rosalie continued to speak and walk left and right across the stage "So if you haven't guessed already, that means until you are told differently, for this years Battle of the Bands you'll be covering songs from other artists- ANYONE. If you pick a well known song, you better know your stuff because everyone will know if you fuck it up. And mix it up! Don't play Creed or Aerosmith or MCR all the time. Experiment!"

Her tone now became more serious as she went on explain the more important rules

"You won't be told the scores on any of your performances, but if myself and the other judges, who you will meet later, feel the need to comment we will. After everyone has performed we will meet up back here and we will let you know who is out of the running. There is no set amount of bands that can be eliminated. No one could be sent home or we could end up picking the lucky band tomorrow. It all depends on how you do"

"Also beware and on your toes at all times because not only might you have to stick to a certain 'theme' with only hours to prepare, not only will you be judged on your sound, creativity and overall performance- you will be judge on your behavior both on and off the stage"

At that last part her voice went from became a bit…threatening? And she definitely took her time starting a couple of faces. I tried to follow her gaze but the crowd was too large. She crept closer towards the front end of the stage till I was pretty sure she was going to fall off but she stood firm.

"If I hear that you are acting anything less that a GENTLEMEN- or lady towards ANYONE, know that there will be repercussions for your actions-SERIOUS repercussions…"

"Emmett your girlfriend scares me" Jacob said quietly with a laugh

"As you can see there are 6 stages surrounding this one and there are 12 bands. This stage that I'm standing on will actually rotate towards each one. You'll be prepared off and share the stages for practice and performances. After I'm done here a colleague of mine will announce who is with whom as well as which one will be taking the stage first. He will also be providing you with passes, like mine, that let security officials know that you have the right to freely in and out of certain areas"

_She had a pass so what does that mean? Is she in one of the bands? Is she 'with' one of the bands…is she a judge too? Is that why Rosalie said that whole thing about being gentlemen because she told her about the whole Jessica thing last night? Great I'm not only hopelessly obse- attracted to a judge but she also thinks I'm a man whore…nicely done Edward_

"You have about 2 hours before we start letting people and they will drift over to which ever band intrigues them the most. That means which ever band is set to go first on a stage is competing against the other 5 bands for an audience. After a bit whoever draws the largest crowd will then be the first to perform for judging while the rest watch; though I highly recommend using that time to brainstorm with your crew. From there we'll pick bands at random for the rest of the order.

"Alright if you have any further questions feel free to ask Dan over there who will be assigning you to stages. All see you all later and remember have fun, kick ass and don't disappoint me!"

* * *

Stage 1: **Active Imagination **and **Ride it Out**

Stage 2: **Epically Flawed **and **Sweetness Kills**

Stage 3: **Fork it Up** and **Musically Engineered**

Stage 4: **Flying High** and **The Denali Clan**

Stage 5: **Unexpected Thoughts** and **Penny and the Backs**

Stage 6: **Call me in the Morning **and **Always Aware**

We got to our stage and met with the band we'd be sharing it with, Ride it Out. They're lead singer was a guy named Tyler- yes that Tyler but he and the rest of his guys seemed nice enough

Since they wouldn't be going till later so we sat behind the stage on the grass to come up with an on the spot set list. Not surprisingly since no one would be here if they sucked, Ride it Out sounded pretty great, they were playing some 90s songs and a few that I didn't recognize

Sitting there the air was filled with music coming from all over the meadow, the interesting part was that the stages were soo far apart that you were able to clearly pick out what each band was playing, We wrote down any songs that we heard; nothing would be worse that playing the same song as another band. I was extremely PO-ed when I heard someone playing Foo Fighters song I loved to cover.

The guys and I managed to come up with some great choices, versatile-as Rosalie requested and most importantly they were definitely songs that would get a crowd hyped up. We'd played them before and gotten great reactions. I was especially excited to play our second song.

After that we picked apart more of what Rosalie told us, we especially zoned in on the "be creative" part so we started brainstorming on some random, fun or funny songs that would be a challenge to cover- that would earn us some points

"We need to cover Britney Spears, if we don't I'll never forgive myself" I sometimes worry about my brother's various tastes in music. He was also a perfect example of 'Never read a book by it's cover'

"Emmett we've been over this bef-"

"I know and you try and shut me up every time Jasper! Come on no one else would think of it and I've already figured it out-it's doable! Our named is Active Imagination for crying out loud! Have one!"

"I'll put it in to consideration" I laughed "If we do a Britney song you're doing lead vocals not me"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" there was that goofy grin of his

"What about 2gether?" Jake asked

"Ha ha we could definitely have fun screwing around with some of their songs but we'll have to get a feel for the judges first"

"Hmm Emmett, how does Rosalie _feel?"_

"How would you like to feel my fist in you face Jacob!?" He shot up from ground and move towards Jake and Jazz stood as well and quickly positioned himself between them…_here we go again. _We all get on each other's nerves and fight every now and then. Jacob and Emmett tend to do this on a weekly basis

_Cue nickname…_

"I'd like to see you try Emmy!" he was up now too while I simply rolled my eyes and laid back on the grass

_Cue the whipped comment… _

"You sure you don't have to ask Leah for permission first?!"

_Cue Jasper…_

"Okayy settle down kiddies. Jacob for your own safety layoff him"

Jacob rolled his eyes "He only me last time because I got a charlie-horse!"

I tried not to laugh out loud at the memory

"Fine cut it out for the fact that if someone over hears you they might actually think something is going on between them and then use that against us. People won't think highly of a judge fraternizing with a contestant and I'm pretty sure it would be against the rules. And you Emmett, relax and know that will be telling us what if anything is going on between you two when we get back to the room"

I let a chuckle or two out at Jasper and the way he deals with these types of situations. Somehow he always ends up playing the middleman, referee, or mediator. I tend to have a short temper and little patience when it comes to the two muscled hot heads so if it wasn't for Jazz we probably would have killed each other by now.

"Fine" They both mumbled and I mouthed a 'thanks' to my friend

"That means Edward is fair game right? Because I for one would love to know about what you have going on with a certain brunette who by the way-"

Right then Tyler, his band and another band who I recognized came backstage laughing

"Epically Flawed how nice of you to join us ladies!" my brother boomed.

We always did have a thing against Mike Newton and his crew. We first met them two years ago, somehow got talked in to opening for them. They played great music, not really my style, but they were the biggest posers out there who thought they were god's gift to women and music. Mike and his guys weren't too happy since the crowd kept chanting for us to come back out during HIS set.

"Cullen" Mike spat towards us. He rarely comes up with some type of response other than saying our names. He's too chicken to say something to our face or he can't come up with anything good. At least he's smart enough to keep his mouth shut, otherwise Emmett and Jacob would have even more amo.

"What were you ladies laughing about? Mikie's chick pants? Or that fabulous scarf he's wearing?"

Mike just glared and used his hands to move his hair back over to the other side of his face.

"Mike and I were admiring someone out there" Tyler stated rather smugly nudging his head back towards the stage.

"And that's funny because?" I said

"Me, Mike and something of the other guys dated her at one time or another" He let out a laugh "We were just talking about how we first met her"

"Is she deaf, dumb AND blind?" That was Emmett again

Mike ignored his comment "I went to high school with her and she had the biggest crush on me. Then one day she started falling down the stairs and I caught her before she broke her neck, we started dating that night" Mike was oh so proud of himself

"Back then she was probably all young and cute but now-She is hot as hell but the biggest klutz in the world! I met her at a bar a few years back. She was eyeing me on stage all night then when I head to the bar, she slips on some spilt beer and I catch her right before she hit the floor"

"Yorkie and Ben basically said the same thing, bam she starts falling and they come in and save her and they all live happily ever after till she done with them.

"You make it sound her like that is all she does. Like she's an evil genius that jumps from one guy to the next Ty" Mike tried to defend her

"The chick is a groupie for life, and cunning one at that. She's accounted for the average male musician's reflexes, time and place- the girl's got that damsel in distress thing down to a science. Hey I'm not complaining Mike; I know she and I both _thoroughly enjoyed_ those couple of months" He winked and I actually felt like vomiting

"I don't know she was with Ben for a while-"

"Oh get over it- but to wrap up my story-I snagged her, we shared a few drinks, we danced, I got her number and the rest is history."

"Yeah apparently she dumped both of your asses" Emmett roared and Jake, Jasper and I laughed our asses off

"Well we're betting on who will end up getting with her by the end of this. I scored a nice little rendezvous with her last night to my odds of 1 out of 5 have significantly changed" Mike now how a huge grin plastered across his face.

"So who's the woman?" Jake enquired

"Bella Swan" For some reason Jake started having a coughing fit once Tyler said her name "she's actually the event photographer so we'll-"

_Attractive, has a tendency to fall on top of guys, is a photographer for the event…no…shit!_

I interrupted Mike "Wait, wait, wait- what does she look like?" I pleaded

He eyed me warily, like he was suddenly rethinking having told me out his bet "She has brown hair…. brown eyes…. pale skin…thin…umm-

"Oh hell!" Tyler interrupted because Mike was taking way too long to describe "She's out front two stages over to the right taking shots, go see for yourself"

Trying not to think, not to believe what either of them had said about the ex-girlfriend they shared- that there was no way she was the same one that I had met that night. I ran up the back steps of the stage, taking two at a time and kept running once I hit the flat surface of the stage went to the right side.

I skidded to a halt

The sight of her took my breath away before. But now it was no longer her beauty that caused me to react that way. The mystery of my mystery girl had been solved

There, looking just as gorgeous as before

Two stages over

Simple ponytail

Simple gray tank top

Simple jeans

Apparently she was simply 'a groupie for life, and cunning one at that.'

* * *

**Thoughts? Comment? Questions? R&R**

**Sorry for any errors, this whole one hand thing is trying my patience and for some reason I only write at 2am so I tend to overlook things**

**Bella and Edward will be "meeting" again in the next chapter in a rather interesting way to say the least.**

**This is a tiny preview of the next chapter; it's something along the lines of **"Yeah got any anti-bacterial lotion? Unfortunately I know where those fingers have been"


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

bulletproofcupid90

0nykz 3yez

Bezzaletta

shysweetieluvscullen  
mari alice

sylamesio123

Muff'Nbutter

RebeccaCullen

jenuhlyn

Ali Edward Cullen

addict.to.reading

VampireRocker

Lola Schatzi

Intoxicated By His Presence

TeamEdwardCullen8208

Smiles93

AlwaysBettingOnAlice

Sing-my-heart-out

vampgirl18

Carden88

2-cute-4-words

smile for the paparazzi

vamp obession

And as a reward for you all- here's 15 pages worth!

**I don't own Twilight**

**Also again I apologize for any grammatical errors and such**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Uhhhhh this is not happening"

I was laying on the grass behind the judges's stage hoping that at any moment an asteroid or a piece from a satellite- ANYTHING! Would fall from the sky and kill me. So far…nothing

With the palms for my hands covering my eyes, my iPod blasting full on in my ears and the giant screens and stage surrounding me, I stayed hidden from this cruel place called the world.

_As if my life couldn't be getting any worse!! _

_I have this brace on my wrist, people watching me incase an ex decides to throw me over his shoulder to take me to his cave! I didn't fall asleep till 7am debating, crying, convincing, pleading, restraining, and arguing with my best, dearest and extremely protective friends! I dreamed about AND saw Pillow for about two seconds before I lost him in the crowd!_

_Stupid gorgeous green eyed musician guy who sent a shot of electricity through my entire body, who made me go weak at the knees and who only was there to save me from eating cement because he was outside waiting for his little chickie ( who had the worst dye job on the planet!) so they could kink it up a bit by doing in against a dumpster!!_

For some reason most of my anger was focused on him rather than oh I don't know say James or Mike or even my two my best friends for eventually dragging me here.

Then there's Conner. Conner the cute hotel staff member that swore to protect me and came running when he thought I was being attacked. It was quite adorable- I saw him on the opposite side of the crowd and when our eyes met he bowed and mouthed "malady" like a true knight in armor. I smiled and blushed like crazy and got back to doing my job.

He was cute and funny, but seeing out in the daylight he looked soo much younger. He looked to be around 18 which is too young for me. Maybe he looked older because of we were both so tired, and I was tres strung out. So that's just another person who was going to make my time here more awkward!

I know I'm whining, and I apologize because it only gets worse.

So there I was taking some shots of the bands warming up when I saw some of my exs. To avoid communicating with them in any way shape or form I made sure to keep the camera up. And let me tell you keeping my Nikon up was no easy task due to my wrist. Anyway, Tyler and his guys just finished and the other band was coming on stage and that's when I saw him.

It had been countless years but I still recognized him. He was now around 6'6 with arm muscles that were probably the size of my head and his face had matured; but there was no mistaking his dark eyes, tanned skin and long black hair.

I bolted before he could see me.

So now I'm hiding. Hiding from 6 ex boyfriends, two of whom violated me the night before, a gorgeous pig of a stranger who I could not get out of my mind, the cute hotel staff member who's probably still in school and now…now because a higher power hates me, I now have to hide from Jacob Black.

Jacob Black who I haven't seen since the summer before my senior year in high school.

The guy who I never really told Rosalie and Alice about.

The guy who I haven't spoken to seen since I lost my virginity to him.

At first I thought it was all the bad karma that I've had coming at me for years (I didn't think it could be _that_ much since I considered myself to be a person). But after seeing Jacob, I was convinced that I'm cursed.

I tried listening to my "AGRH!!" playlist in hopes the angry screams and noises would act as a release. I kept trying to make the volume on my iPod go louder, to drown out my thoughts and the sounds of the bands practicing around me, but it was already at full blast. My playlist was also working against me; it was only making me even more angry and anxious.

I needed to look on the brighter side. Think positive. I needed to be calm cool and collected because I couldn't screw up this weekend. These would be my first pictures published in the magazine and I wanted to prove that my work belonged in there. I'd show off most off my skills with the upcoming photo shoot but that didn't mean I could slack off until then. I had to show everyone that I didn't just get the job because I was Rose's friend. I had to focus.

_Great now add pressure to my overflowing pot of emotions_

I found the one song that had always saved me in the past and put it on repeat. Clair De Lune.

I can tell you're probably rolling your eyes at me right now but I don't care.

My mom was on one of her new age kicks when she had my brother and me, so every night the soft music of Debussy and other composers flowed through our nursery. Some people have a sacred stuffed animal, a blanket, or book that reminds them of their childhood and helps settle them down. I have this song that has comforted me on more than one occasion.

At one point Rose found me- "how Bella?" you may ask. Well Rose, like Alice, agreed that she wouldn't call my male reinforcements and tell them what happened. With Jake here it I really really don't want my brother here as well ( Also I still think they're overacting) BUT she did put Alice along with the entire security staff on "Make sure creepers don't harass Isabella Marie Swan Watch" Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if they had a code name for me. (Hopefully something cool like "nightingale") So I'm guessing she discover my super secret hiding spot by asking one of her 'agents' where I was.

Getting back on track- Rose took one look at me and told me she would hunt down someone to come and cover for me. Of course I told her that was completely unnecessary, that I was just resting because I didn't get enough sleep. Which wasn't the whole truth but it was a fact never the less. I couldn't have her bring someone else in! I couldn't let her down and let this opportunity die!

"Alright fine, but I swear if something else happens to you, you're mine Swan."

Shit

Now it was five minutes before they let the crowd in and I probably had a wonderful sun burn from laying here. As the soft music of Clair De Lune played in my ears I slowly unfortunately stupidly turn my thoughts to Pillow. His tousled hair, extraordinary green eyes, that wave of electricity that went up and down my body when he touched me, that blonde flashing me as she straddled him-_DAMMIT!!_

"Bella!" Alice's insanely upbeat voice sang into my ear as she yanked out my head phone

"What?!" I turned and snapped at her "Uhhh sorry I didn't mean-" I said to her as I stood up

"It's not your fault; trauma tends to put people on edge…"

Yeahh I hadn't told Alice or Rosalie about Pillow because there was nothing absolutely nothing to tell…because he meant nothing to me and nothing happen and nothing will happen because he's a slime ball

"I'm not traumatized" I rolled and let out a small laugh_…Frustrated yes, traumatized? No_

"Okay then..." She grabbed my shoulders with her tiny little hands and looked up straight into my eyes. _Uh oh _"if you aren't then why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing… I told you guys before I'm fine"

"Bells you and I know you and I know you're not fine and something_ else_ besides the obvious is bothering you" I went to speak but she cut me off "Ah no no please don't lie. You don't have to tell me now…just that I'm hear if you DO want to talk."

I hugged my tiny friend; she tightened it and looked up at me with a big smile on her perfect face "Everything is going to work out, trust me on this"

I rolled my eyes. She'd that to me many a time since we became friends "If only you could say the same about those shoes of yours"

Her smile turned upside down "My best Prada shoes! Death by Corona! And let's not forget about my dress!"

I laughed and did the sign of the cross "May they rest in peace"

"Next time I see Blondie…" She sighed a dreaming sigh but quickly came to her senses "...um he'll be resting in _pieces_!!" She exclaimed while stepping back from me and cracking her knuckles

I looked and her and raised my eye brow suggestively "You sure that's the only thing you want to do with him Mary Alice?"

She smacked my arm and laughed "Shut up, have fun and take your damn pictures! I'll be watching you incase anyone tries anything _funny_ "

She walked away as I yelled "Watching me or looking for Blondie?"

Very maturely she stuck out her tongue at me and was on her way

I counted to ten…twenty times, till I finally decided had to get up and face the firing squad.

_Forget the past, just do your damn job and get it over with!_

I slowly made my way out from my hiding spot, ending up just a few feet away from the front of the judges' stage. I tried to block out the familiar and unfamiliar voices of the bands by I put all my attention my camera. I checked the settings, trying to decide if I should take the pictures in black and white now or wait to do that later when I heard annoyingly familiar voice a few feet to my left.

"So there we were outside in the back of the hotel and let me tell you it was AMAZING! We ended up on the ground and he started talking about how hot I looked at their last show and how he was singing for me!"

"Jess, I swear Edward's voice alone could make me come!"

_Oh god Bella you need to stop listening and run now!_

I stayed put keeping my eyes glued to my camera and my ears open. I don't know why I decided to torture myself with the information I was about to hear instead of getting away…instead standing here wishing I was the one he had been with last night…._Stupid stupid girl!!_

"I'm getting to that part! Anyway he started kissing me, which you know from experience is AMAZING! Then Edward spun us so he ended up on top and slipped his hands down my stomach down to my panties and-"

"Don't listen to her those two" said a cool female voice said into my right ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I turned to see a woman that rivaled Rose's beauty. She I had long layered strawberry blonde hair that fell across her chest. She was wearing tasteful black shorts that showed off her long legs and a white tank top that showed off her busty torso. Needless to say my self esteem shot down about 23 points. Even more so when I realized I had seen and heard her practicing with her band earlier. They were phenomenal

_Does she not have any flaws??_

"Sorry, what?" I shook my head slightly, wondering why in the hell she was talking to me

"Those two, Jessica and Lauren" She nodded in their direction and rolled her eyes "Don't listen to them. When it comes to Edward they are hopelessly delusional." She looked back at me and smiled as if we were friends sharing an old joke.

Wait- rewind

_Edward? Pillow? Edward's name is Pillow- I mean Pillow's name is Edward?... Wait a minute_

"How do you know they're-That I- he- I wasn't- what? "

She looked at me sweetly and smiled, not in a condescending way, and let out a small laugh "Well for one thing, those two have been obsessed with Edward since I can remember and are known for twisting and turning some stories about him and every other guy. And Jessica's been telling anyone who would listen about what they supposedly did last night… also given the look on your face when you heard them talking I figured you've met Edward?" she said that last part examinaing my reaction closely. What ever expression was plastered across my face caused the corners of her mouth to move up.

_Who is-_

"I'm Tanya by the way" She told me as she stuck her perfectly manicured hand out.

"B-Bella" I said shakily and I slowed gripped her hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella…well actually we've met before" before I could try and come up with something to say she went on "You were the photographer for my friend Carmen's wedding a couple of years ago. You did a really incredible job by the way"

'Thanks"

_Carmen, Carmen, Carmen…oh! Ugh_

"The ceremony at the vineyard?" I said a little hesitantly

She let out a laugh "I was very impressed with the way you handled her brother"

Carmen's brother…you know what I'll keep it simple. Ridiculously good looking, drunk and all hands.

"That was some left hook you gave him" she chuckled

Yeahh totally thought I was going loose my job especially after I hitting him he knocked over on of the ice sculptures. But, yay, thankfully Carmen's family said he had it coming to him.

"Thanks, it hurt like hell"

"Speaking of which" She gestured towards my left wrist that was "accessorized" "Still beating the men away are we?"

"Kinda" I said uncomfortably.

Tanya read my reaction and moved one "Anyway from one woman to another, if you want to make your life a little less stressful and irritating, pay no attention to the double mint twin knock offs. They might have hooked up with Edward at some point but I have it on good authority that he tries to avoid Jessica and Lauren whenever possible."

_You weren't part of their audience last night obviously. Apparently he has no preference _

"Everyone does actually" she laughed loud enough that the two girls turned and glared towards us "Oh hey Jess and Lauren!" She said while trying to catch her breath

"Tanya" Jess replied her voice laced with venom

"How's the single life treating you?" Lauren asked with a smirk

We they looked at Tanya, hatred and jealously were clearly evident in their eyes. Meanwhile when they looked at me they straightened themselves out and looked unimpressed. Especially Jessica. Her eyes narrowed when she saw me. I'm guessing she recognized me from last night

"I'm sorry what? Oh hey I've been wondering how's the crabs Jess? And has that rash ever cleared up Lauren?" She was biting her lip now to keep from laughing out loud "Also congrats on that video of you two in the bathroom at Jerry's. I heard it has more than 3 million hits now, is that right?"

Nothing. Not a come back or a glare. Both women shot there eyes to the ground, shifted awkwardly and turned around and left but not before bumping into each other.

This time I joined in on Tanya's laughter.

"I want….see….video"

"Oh man" She wiped a tar away from her face "I forgot how much fun that was"

I looked at her curiously as I regained my breath "You used to do that often?"

"That? It used to be both the highlight and lowlight of my night. Foolishly I used to let them get to my head when-"

"Tanya!" A girl with short light brown hair around my age came running up to us "There you are! Come on!" She grabbed Tanya arm and started dragging her away "They're letting people in any second!"

Tanya laughed while being dragged away by someone I can only guess was her band mate "I'm coming I'm coming- Oh!! Bye Bel- Ow! Damn Katie!"

Before I could wave goodbye to her, a sea of people came running in past the barricades and the bands played louder.

_So it begins…_

I didn't go around in any order. I just went with the energy of the crowd, which was highly contagious. When I wasn't taking pictures I was singing along with the songs while jumping up and down or fisting pumping to the beat. The crowd was insanely into it and most of the definitely already had their favorite. Some were sporting band t-shirts, holding up posters or shouting at members. I got some great shots of the sea of people surrounding the different stages, crowding surfing and jumping around in mosh-pits.

It probably wasn't the best idea, but Ben was the first band that I shot. I felt like I owed him that at least. He was up on stage, his light brown hair was shorter than when I last saw him, and he was in his usual get up- ripped jeans, some sort of comic book shirt and his black rimmed glasses. He was lead guitarist and singer. And he was still as hansom as ever. Though I'm not sure that's the best way to describe him. He always had that John Krasinski thing going for him. You know kinda dorky with big feautures but you couldn't help but be attracted to him.

I recognized the lyrics immediately, "Duality" by Bayside. The crowd went crazy and Ben was grinning so much I was beginning to wonder how it was even able to sing. While taking shots of him and the other members of "Call Me in the Morning" I realized that this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

I could deal with this. I was just a face in a crowd of hundreds all together. And like I said the energy of the crowd was contagious. I was actually having fun.

_I can do this_

After Ben's song finished I was going to head over to check out Unexpected Thoughts, but then-

"_If you're listening, whoa oh oh oh oh oh"_

The crowd to my left erupted in screams and cheers. My eyes widen in excitement as I jogged over, okay I ran over to the stage the music was being played from. "Sweetness" is hands down one of my favorite songs.

Apparently most of the attendants to event felt the same way because a wave of people sprinted towards the band that was playing.

"_Sing it back, whoa oh oh oh oh oh"_

The lead singer sang the first part while the crowd did the "oh oh oh oh oh" 's and I joined, sang at the top of my lungs actually. The voice of the singer didn't sound familiar that left only a few bands as the possibility. Nevertheless his voice was enticing. I'd heard enough people sing that I could tell he had great control over his range. He was most likely one of the special few who could perform any song flawlessly.

The crowd was ridiculous, there were people everywhere. I tried to squeeze my way through the packed bodies but that was useless. It was as if everyone there came a running once they heard the first line. I heard many a "OMG OMG!!" or "GAHH I LOVE THIS SONG!!" The shear volume of the crowd in both size and noise was incredible.

This moment in the battle was definitely going to one of the most memorable. This was marked the beginning of it all. This band was setting bar. No doubt Rose would write about it so I needed to get a great shot to go with the article. I had to capture this. Easier said than done

I tried jumping up to get a quick shot of the stage but when I looked at my screen I saw back of heads. Another reason I hate being 5'4. I didn't even know what band was playing.

Then it hit me. _You have a press pass! Just make your way over to some security person and they can get you closer! BACKSTAGE!_

Wow I felt like an ass.

I went to turn to find a security guard when I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground. I shrieked, held my to my chest using my good hand and looked down on the person raising me up. It was a big BIG guy with a bald head and a sleeveless shirt. He winked and smiled at me

"Thought you might like a better view"

Next thing I new I was on back- crowd surfing. Petrified, I had never done this before; I screamed for people to let me down and tried to smack their hands away. Not the smartest thing to do since I was scared shitless that I'd fall

"Ride it out!" One person screamed.

"_I was spinning free, whoa oh oh oh oh oh"_

………….."Woo!!" I actually woo-ed...

I let the crowd take me where ever. I felt like I weighed nothing. It was like I was floating. I closed my eyes but I didn't see black. The sun was so bright that it made colors and odd shapes appear, disappear and mold together behind my lids. Combined with the cheers from the crowd and the song being played in the background, the whole thing seemed so surreal. It was oddly peaceful and carefree.

"_Are you listening? Are you listening?  
If you're listening, whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
If you're listening, are you listening?  
Sing it back, whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
If you're listening, are you listening?  
I'm still running away"_

I sang along with the rest of the crowd and stopped when I realized that the song was almost over

_SHIT!!_

I stilled needs shots of this performance, _well this should make people feel like that were apart of the action._

Still crowd surfing I managed to bring my camera up and began clicking. I got a shot of a few mosh-pits that formed all around. Next I zeroed in on the band's banner and got a shot of "Active Imagination" spelled out in an array of colors. It was edgy but at the same time it looked as if they had let third graders do it for them.

Directly under the banner I saw a colossal figure, the drummer, raising his hands up and down; right and left.

_Emmett_

He was banging away at his set and I wondered how it was breaking into a thousands pieces because of his strength. Emmett's face was scrunched up with beads of sweat rolling down face because he was concentrating. he also had the biggest smile on his face as he mouthed the lyrics. He really was just a big kid

I pulled the camera down from my face to I could see where the other members. With in a millisecond my carefree, peaceful feelings vanished.

There, jumping up and down, playing side by side were Jacob and Edward- and at the second of my realization the crowd started moving me closer and closer to the stage.

_SHIT! Oh God no!! No no no no!!_

Closer to Edward whose voice it turned out was the one captivating me this whole time…who was also surrounded by bras and underwear that had been thrown at him.

Another one was thrown next to him on stage, black thong, and he kicked it over to Jake who laughed while his fingers danced and stroked his guitar…the guitar I bought him years ago.

Edward flipped his head to get his strands of wet bronze hair out of his face. When he looked back at the crowd at his eyes locked with mine.

There went my feelings of being safe and protected. I was no longer just a random blurred face in the crowd.

"_Won't play your hide and seek game"_ he sang while the crowd sang "_Your hide and seek game whoa oh, whoa oh" _His eyes never left mine.

I have no idea what emotions my face displayed while I was brought closer and closer to the stage; Scared? Elated? Confused? (It was like I was caught in a tractor beam) but his looks were easy to read. First he looked relieved upon seeing me, which was -really really odd and he almost smiled. Then mid- smile it was like h mentally slapped himself and his eyes narrowed at me as he continued to sing.

_What the fuck? _I hadn't done anything to him!

So I acted rationally and maturely by glaring right back at him. Neither of us looked away. It was some unspoken challenge to see who was more aggravated and I was determined to win.

I'm guessing Jacob noticed (probably everyone else as well) noticed the changed in his expression so he came over by Edward who paid no attention to him because his eyes were locked with mine. I saw Jake follow his gaze which led him directly to me.

Without realizing it I immediately broke eye contact with Edward and went to Jacob who looked like he had just seen a ghost as could clearly see him mouth "Bells".

30 feet away

If his jaw could have fallen off it probably would have. I couldn't pretend that I hadn't seen him and I couldn't get down to run and hide. Jake never did me any harm, I didn't really have anything against him, he was a good guy…so I the only thing I could think to do, besides looking scared shitless, I gave him a very uneasy smile.

20 feet away

The closer I got to the end of this nightmare, the more jostled I was. I looked around me and realized that it was mainly women and by the looks of them they were either too focused on the band or didn't have enough strength to hold me up.

15 feet away

The song was on its last licks and I my fear of being dropped and trampled were becoming more of a reality. I tried to look and call for the people below to help me but they couldn't hear anything because we were so close to the action. I looked up ahead to see how long I had to live when I noticed that the crowd didn't go right up to the stage. They were blocked by a barricade that left a few feet between the crowd and the band.

_If I can made it to there then I can attempt to land on my feet…? I'm not Uma Therman!_

5 feet away

_Ahhh here it comes!!_

I took one last look at the band who was finishing out the last cords of the song. First there was a blonde guy who I had never seen before. Then Emmett who looked at me, laughed and yelled out my name.

2 feet away

Lastly there was Jake who still looked stunned and Edward who looked…concerned? But his eyes weren't really on me. I peered down and saw Jessica and Lauren. The two girls who Tanya and I, more Tanya but nevertheless, had mad fun of earlier- and those smiles on their faces told me what they had planned.

_I'm going to die_

I looked up searching for, I don't even know who, someone to help but it was useless. I felt my body being tossed into the air and next thing I knew I flew side ways towards the gap between the crowd and the stage. Curling up my body into a ball, I quickly attempted to brace myself for the impact. I tried to hold on to my Nikon but it slipped out of my hands as my head clipped something hard.

I woke up to countless noises: the sound of my head throbbing, my heart beating, gasps and a number of different voices calling my name but everything was muffled a bit as my brain tried to make sense of everything.

_Not good_

I scrunched up my face in response to the pain in left wrist and the right side of my head started to sink in.

"Ow" I mumbled.

I covered my eyes with my good hand wishing the world away when I felt a cool, slightly damp hand stroke my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times in an attempt to the blurred figures that surrounded me. Finally they did

They were there. Not just Alice who looked like she was about to cry and Rose who looked the same but at the same time as though she might kill someone. Both of whom held one of my hands.

No not just them.

Mike was kneeling by my feet with Tyler and Eric standing right behind him. Behind Alice on my left side were James and the blonde I didn't know. Jake and Emmett were behind Rosalie…and there upside down, gently stroking my forehead with his fingers and looking down on me with his annoyingly fascinating green eyes, was Edward. Even at this angle he was strikingly hansom. But there was one more person. There next to him, with her arm wrapped around his shoulder, with the same expressions Rose had- was Tanya.

Even though my head felt like it was splitting apart and they were upside down, I could by this same interaction that they-

"Bella?!" Alice shrieked and she laid her head on my stomach and awkwardly hugged me "Are you okay?!" She sat back up "I saw you and-"

"You're going to be the death of me you know that Bella"

"I thoroughly apologize Rosalie" I slowly tried to sit up by using my hands but I flinched the second I put weight on my already injured wrist. With a little help from Edward I sat up; I knew it was him because his touch against my skin sent waves of electricity through my body. My heart nearly skipped a beat on contact until I remembered his late night rendezvous with little miss bleach bottle and especially now since I was 90 percent sure he was with Tanya.

_Cheating manwhore_

"Bella?" James spoke cautiously. He looked extremely concerned and very good looking in his black shirt and dark jeans. He looked soo much like the old James I knew, before he became insanely overprotective and aggressive. He looked down at my wrist and back up to me and I could see in his eyes he felt awful

"James Franklin Meyer if you know what's good for you, you'll-"

"Rose don't" I groaned. A confrontation between those two was the last thing I needed

Rosalie let out a deep sigh "For now I will...I'm gonna go see what's taking the paramedics so long"

"I'm not going to the hospital"

Rose stood to leave and looked down on me "You have no choice in the matter, remember"

"_Alright fine, but I swear if something else happens to you, you're mine Swan"_

"Shit" I closed my eyes while Alice rubbed soothing circles on my back and gave me a play by play of what happened.

It was humiliating enough to have something like this happen in front of people I knew, but it was even more so to have it happen in front of EVERYONE at the event. Hands down, second most embarrassing moment of my life…and no I will not go into further detail about my most embarrassing moment.

I felt Edward's fingers sweep across back across my cheek and put some loose strands of hair behind my ear and then return. If I wasn't so out of it I would have blushed till I was bright red.

I opened my eyes again to see he had taken up Rosalie's spot. His face was inches from mine and his eyes were filled with-

"Are you okay?" Edward asked

I answered truthfully "No" I didn't want to speak with anyone right now, most of all him. I wanted to crawl in a whole until everyone forgot about thing

_His stupid fault in the first place, those girls wouldn't have thrown me if it wasn't for his skanky ass_

He turned my head delicately so I was forced to look right at him "Anything I can do?" His thumb light stroked my cheek

I sighed at how comforting his touch was. Then the bright colors of undergarments hanging off his stage snapped me back to reality "Yeah got any anti-bacterial lotion? Unfortunately I know where those fingers have been"

Edward removed his hands, clearly taken back and offended by my comment. Alice looked confused while everyone else, even Tanya snorted and Emmett full out burst out laughing. The shear volume and deepness of his laughter caused me to wince and a new sharp pain formed in my head and I shut my eyes as he continued

A second later his bellowing stopped and opened my eyes to see Emmett rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Jake

"Thanks Jacob" Again I smiled weakly at him

"No problem Bells" he replied softly

Alice cleared her throat and I turned to face her. I could see in her eyes she demanded an explanation. "Bells?" she mouthed as she raised and eyebrow.

"Not now" I whispered.

"Bells?" Edward sounded frustrated as he asked Jacob "You know her?"

"Yes Bella you know him" Alice joined in despite my plea

"Kinda…" I replied and bit down on my bottom lip. I warily looked up at Jake who looked as if I had just slapped him across the face.

"What does kinda mean?

"Alice I'll tell you-"

"What does she mean Jake?"

I answered before he could "It's nothing really"

"Nothing? It's was nothing?!" Jake yelled

_Shit! Job well done Bella _"No I didn't mean it like that-"

"Oh really? How did you mean it then? What exactly was nothing?!" Emmett tried to pull him away but he wouldn't have any of it

_Oh you have got to be kidding me! _

"God, it's been seven years and you still don't have a hold on your temper!" I slammed my eyes shut and ignored the pain as I covered my eyes with my fists. Alice wrapped her small arm around my shoulder "Dammit where's Rosalie, I actually want to go to the hospital now" I groaned

_Seriously?! He just saw me get my head bashed in and he wants to have it out! I can't do this right no!_

"Seven years and you're still running away I see"

_That's it!_

"You know what Jake-"

"How do you know each other?!" Everyone but Jake and I yelled in unison. Clearly the suspense was killing them.

Their sudden outbreak sent my brain into overdrive with pain and my anger to reach its breaking "I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO HIM!!"

…."Oh shit" Emmett let out a laugh

Now _this _was officially my most embarrassing moment ever…

* * *

**23 reviews for the last chapter?! That's INSANE!! And I love you all for it! Think we can do it again? Because the next chapter is almost done and reviews would make my fingers work a lot faster.**

**So what did you think? Do you think Tanya's up to no good or is she actually a nice person? How bad do you feel for Bella? If I was her I would have left after the James incident!**

**Next chapter you get to meet Bella's brother as well as Alice's!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I've discovered I have a problem. You see I wrote over 4 different versions of this chapter. I start one then I decide to make a change and that keeps happening!**

**I have too many ideas and thoughts about what I what I think should happen. One part of me is like "Go crazy!" while the other is saying "Don't make it one of those fics where shit happens out of no where for no reason!"**

**I have versions where I have Edward go off and talk about Jasper, I have one where Edward finds Bella phone and Emmett flips through it and they see a bunch of funny cute videos the girls took, then there one where Tommy Lee hits on Rose and punches him, or the original chapter where Bella brother, along with Alice's just happen to be the paramedics that show up. Ugh**

**That my friends it why it takes me so damn long to update. I promise I'll try get a hold on myself!**

**I swear I'm trying do write the best story I can that I think you'll enjoy! I don't want to let you down! Hopefully these 20 pages will make up for the waiting**

**Speaking of which, shout out to everyone who reviewed that last chapter!**

0nykz 3yez, lazypainter, Carden88, aj79k40, Im-jelouse-of-bella, vampireshavemorefun, emm.ee.cee, RebeccaCullen, 2-cute-4-words, AlwaysBettingOnAlice, vamp obession, Smiles93, astertisks, Lola Schatzi, Bezzaletta, twilightismylife140, Ali Edward Cullen, xrubberxducksx, Giggles101, lilnydancer625805, mjuyhnbgtrfv, BuveurDeSang

**Blah blah I don't own Twilight blah blah **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are you okay?" I asked her, deathly afraid of what her answer might be.

As if my mind hadn't been on a big enough roller coaster since talking to Tyler and Mike.

I had been infuriated, humiliated, broken and disappointed.

During practice I tried to concentrate on the lyrics and the notes, in hopes that my brain wouldn't be_ as_ focused on other things, other people. But my mind had other plans

Images of Bella being caught in to their capable hands. Bella smiling at them. Bella kissing them. Bella tossing them all to the side once she'd gotten what ever the hell she wanted from them.

I was upset, that's very clear…but why in all that is holy was my jealously towards all those other men just at prevalent as my anger?

I was able to take comfort in the fact none of those other men had the faces of Jazz, Emmett or Jacob.

However, any time one of the guys asked me what was wrong I either ignored them or changed the subject. But when Emmett went as far as to mention her name AND tried to defend her-DEFEND HER!!:

"Are you pmsing because of what they said about that Bella chick? Dude believe me when I say that she isn't-"

"Emmett" I said too calmly as I pinched the bridge of my nose "Drop it…If you care at all for my sanity right now you'll drop it."

No one talked to me for the rest of practice unless it was music related. I was thankful for that but at the same time not speaking with either of them, not seeing and fooling around with Jake or Emmett (Jasper is always oddly stoic on stage) sent me on a major guilt trip. It was like I'd sucked the life out of our group…also it left me alone with my thoughts which were as I said before were not pleasing.

Thankfully Em saved the say.

Once we were confident with our first songs we took to more time to discuss our game plan for the show. (my brother was still pushing for us to do a Britney Spears song) Emmett, being the 5 year old that he is, decided to say "naked" at the end of all of our sentences. Jacob and I burst out laughing; Jasper didn't find it as funny "So whose family is coming to this thing naked? You know Jazz I can't wait to see your mom again- naked. I mean my God, does that woman know how to cook-naked"

Throughout the rest of our practice time he managed to lighten the mood, getting both myself and Jake (who'd been uncharacteristically down) out of our respective funks…well kinda.

The second the roars of the crowd hit my ears I was on cloud nine. I was no longer, as my brother named me, 'Edward The Brooding'. I was in my zone, I was in my world and in my world bad feelings were pushed out and were forgotten thanks the adrenaline that jutted through my veins. Nothing could bring me down from my high except for the fact that I didn't see Bella anywhere-_ yeah that's healthy, keep fawning over the girl who you know for a fact will only break your heart_

Apparently the crowd felt the same; in that they were having the time of their lives- not that they mentally scolding themselves.

People were singing along, dancing; Mosh-pits and crowd surfers were everywhere. Unfortunately some were par-taking the stupidest tradition ever- the throwing of undergarments.

Now I'm not immune the effects a woman's underwear can have on a man. It is extremely tempting, sexy and seductive…but when you don't know whose it is and it's being thrown from sweaty, possibly drunk, possibly diseased crowds- you don't what it flying at your face.

I usually ended up having the biggest pile because of the fact that Lauren and Jessica would bring a bag full of unmentionables to throw at me. The guys would laugh when I'd take hour long showers after shows.

So when Jake started laughing at a black thong that was thrown at me, I kicked it over to him so he'd be 'infected' just the same.

I noticed the crowd was getting more rowdy then I would have liked. Mosh-pits always worried me the most.

It's very easy for people to get thrown in to one by accident, or for people to fall and get trampled without anyone realizing someone had fallen. _They said Bella's klutz and falls a lot. On purpose and not purpose _Also you get a few overexcited crowd members that don't think about where they swing their arms or kick their legs. I've seen more than my fair share of injuries occur in them. _She has to be out there somewhere, she's supposed to be documenting the thing isn't she?_ _And if she is out there, she shouldn't be out there because of that wrist of hers. Doubt that brace would be enough protection against the masses of colliding bodies out there…OH FUCKING HELL!!_

By this time the sweat was dripping down me and my ridiculous hair that was getting in my eyes, which made me even more frustrated to I harshly whipped my head down and back up to clear my vision.

My vision cleared alright.

It was like my own personal demon was floating towards me.

My body was on autopilot as it continued to play and sing the song but all my attention was locked on her sailing above the crowd.

At first I was so relieved because I knew where she was and she was okay. She wasn't lying helplessly under the thundering feet of the crowd. Relieved yes- then my rational side kicked in. Why was she doing this!? Why is she taunting me?! More importantly-WHY DID I CARE?!

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I glared at her- trying to understand the impossible puzzle that was Bella Swan who both infuriated and fascinated me. Because _how could someone who seemed so sweet and genuine (You talked to her for about 4 minutes) turn out to be some hybrid version of Tanya, Lauren and Jessica? She was almost worse than all of them and she should be after all the practice she's had! She plans it all out. Finds her mark, plays the innocent yet alluring damsel in distress act and makes her move! Then she throws her prey off to the side once she's gotten what ever she could out of the relationship! How could someone who looks like an angel be so evil? Lucifer used to be angel_

And so- I glared and she glared back. What could she have possibly been mad about? That I hadn't fallen completely into her trap yet? That I wasn't looking back at her with goo goo eyes? Fuck if I hadn't caught her she'd probably have a smashed face like a pug right now!

And she just kept on coming- closer and closer…_and closer?_ That's when I realized where she'd end up- right in front of me. And who else was there? Lauren and Jessica, and they were looking between Bella and me and then whispered something to other.

_Not good_

Those two never acted kindly, actually civilized in any way shape or form, towards any other being with XX chromosomes that I gave attention to.

_If Bella ends up anywhere near them- oh shit!_

I was too late with my realization; Bella was handed over to the Valkyries themselves and with strength I didn't know they had, they tossed her over their heads.

Everything else happened in a flash.

I tried to run and get to her in time, I really did.

No matter how I felt about her, no matter what pain and humiliation she caused me, at that moment all I could think was "Not her".

But I wasn't fast enough. I made it just in time to see her head hit the side of the stage and her body fall limp as it hit the ground.

We couldn't have been more than half a second late from grabbing her.

I say 'we' because I wasn't the only one that tried to get to her in time. I hadn't realized Jake was matching my actions till he landed right next to me when I jumped down to Bella.

I was usually good in situations like this, you know emergencies or when someone needed first aid. My father taught me well so I could deal with something until the paramedics showed up. While everyone else freaks out I stay cool and level headed.

Not this time.

As soon as I knelt down beside her the only thing I could do was looking at her while my heart was beating a mile a minute. I couldn't bring myself to hold her because I was soo afraid that it would harm her. There was no trace of so the woman Tyler and Mike spoke of. All I saw was this beautiful creature bellow me, looking just as innocent as last night.

Before I knew it we were surrounded by a big group of people calling for Bella and spitting out questions and concerns. The two people that stood out were oddly enough Rosalie and a tiny girl with black short hair who I recognized from our ride up. They were on either side of her; Rosalie was next to me and yelling at people in the crowd while the small one looked like she was going to have a break down

_Wait a minute_

I looked a Bella's chestnut hair that was pulled in to a pony tail.

_She was in the car with them. It was her hair in the back seat surrounded by those mountains of luggage_

I took a deep breathe and as gently as I could manage, I stroked her hair while trying to imagine if we had seen each other then-

"Whoa Rosalie!" I heard my brother's booming voice say.

I looked up to see him holding Rosalie by the waist to keep her from attacking someone; my best guess was that it was either Jessica or Lauren.

I also saw Jasper's hand gently placed on the small black haired girls shoulder. She was about to break out into a sob, but the second he gave her shoulder a small reassuring squeeze she collected herself.

"She'll be up and about in a few seconds" She looked up with sad eyes to Rose who had now calmed down and knelt down next to Bella and I.

I focused all my attention back on woman below as they spoke to each other. I stroked her hair off her face.

In the day light I was able to fully appreciate her features; the previous night's darkness did her no justice. The tiny freckles around her nose and cheeks were more prominent, but I think it had to do something with the sun since her skin was a tinge more pink. And her hair was not completely chocolate; there were some random red and even golden strands that were visible in the sun.

"I knew it! You knew it! We both knew something was going to happen-"

"Rose -" The small one sighed.

"God after what happened last night-" _Last night? She told them about running into me? Why would that be such a big- "_Alice, the girl is a danger magnet!" _Me? Danger? Ever think this has nothing to do with you? _"I should have known that it would start off some freakish chain reaction that could only happen to her!"

"Is she going to be okay?" a worried voice right behind me, I couldn't be bother to look. I didn't want to take the chance of not seeing her wake up

"I think so…" I noticed movement from behind her eyelids. "I think she's coming around" I said softly "Bella…Bella?"

I don't know how everyone else heard me over their own voices (especially Rosalie who was still yelling), but they did and _every single one of them_ starting calling for her. I wanted to snap at them and yell at them to give her more room to tell them to be quiet. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from her and I couldn't make myself stop calling for her too. All I wanted was to see her deep brown eyes again, to know she was okay.

Slowly but surely her eyes began to open while at the same time Rosalie quickly and forcefully pushed her way closer to her friend so now I was behind Bella's head. I moved her ponytail so I wasn't on it.

Her eye brows furrowed, a rather adorable look on her

"Ow" she mumbled and I smiled

She moved her un-braced wrist to shield her eyes from the sun.

Jake's hand came out of nowhere to hand me a cold water bottle for Bella. He looked just as concern as I had been feeling.

I let her stay like that for a few seconds then I let my hand stroke her forehead but made sure to keep away from any area that might hurt.

She finally removed her hand and looked around at the crowd that had formed around us. It was cute, it was like watching a little kid waking up as she tried to focus on the figures.

While she looked around I kept my eyes on her and watched as her facial expressions changed every time she took in a new face.

She was not happy, though who would be after what happened.

I was so lost in her that I barely registered that some knelt next to me and put their arm over my shoulder.

Fore the most part I could tell she anxious. Once I saw she was beyond what could be called shocked. That was almost enough to make me look up to see who had caused that reaction, but before I could decide her gaze landed on me.

She was disappointed and pained?

"Bella?!" Alice shrieked and hugged her. I would have told her to be more careful but I was too confused at that look Bella gave me "Are you okay?!

She exchanged a few words with her friends. The second she winced trying to sit up, I snapped back and helped her and once again felt that tingling sensation. I kept hoping she would make eye contact with me, especially now since she look upset and I couldn't help but feel I had something to do with that. Again why she would be mad with me is mind boggling!

"Bella?" said the guy the longish light hair. _Now that I think of it _I looked around _It was mostly guys, guys from other bands that came running when Bella fell. _He looked down at Bella with a strange expression. For some reason he looked sorry

"James Franklin Meyer if you know what's good for you, you'll-" If I didn't know that my brother was capable of holding her back I would havebet money she was going to attack him.

For some reason knowing Rosalie was mad at him made me as well. I deduced, unfortunately, that he was most likely one of Bella's ex-boyfriends._ Same probably goes for all of the other guys- Wait why was Rosalie so mad at him in the first place?_

"Rose don't" Bella pleaded like she knew if she didn't stop her friend now then there would be no stopping her at all

Rose was hell bent on getting Bella to the hospital but she kept refusing. Eventually after a good long hard glare on Rose's side, Bella gave in.

If Rosalie gave up I would have carried her there if it meant getting her checked out. Between her braced hand, which I was most certain was even more injured, and her head slamming into the stage, I was surprised she was crying out from the pain. I could however seen she looked a little out of it. If her eyes were any indication, she was dizzy and a bit disoriented.

Rose got up to search for the paramedics who I couldn't believe were not there yet since they were already on site as a safety precaution. The second she moved out of the way I took up her spot.

Alice went on telling her what happened. Bella closed her eyes and dropped her head as her friend spoke. She listened but she didn't see looks Alice gave me. Like when she mentioned how I leapt off stage to her, Alice kept eyeing me while a smile tugged at sides of her mouth. Like she knew something I didn't , which I'm positive she did, and at the same time I saw some sort of realization hit her.

…That wasn't annoying at all

When Alice was done talking Bella's eyes were still closed and her head still down. I couldn't help but reach out to and brush a loose piece of hair of her face

To think all the problems that seeing that face bought me. How it went from being something I dreamt about to thinking of it as more of a form of torment.

"Are you okay?" quite possibly the dumbest thing I could have said at that moment. _At least I didn't ask 'Does your head hurt after smashing against the side of the stage?'_

She looked up at me and until that moment I didn't know how close we were to each other

"No" she said in a pained voiced and move her face away from mine. I wouldn't have any of that so I very delicately moved her to face me

"Anything I can do?" At that moment I'd do anything for her.

She sighed as if she was comforted by the fact that I was there for her. Then she did a complete 180

"Yeah got any anti-bacterial lotion? Unfortunately I know where those fingers have been" she spat

My hands snapped back away from her. _Did she really…?! _I shook my head a few times to try and make sense of it. _She…! I…! I didn't- and then she…!Where in the hell did that come from?! She fell and I came to her and how-who….! Her of all people!_

"Thanks Jacob" That wrenched me out of my thoughts.

I looked and she was giving my best friend, MY BEST FRIEND and small weak smile

"No problem Bells" Bells, BELLS replied MY BEST FRIEND.

My mind was spinning. She knew him, he knew her, he even had a little nickname for her. I've known Jake for years and not once has he mentioned her or any other Bella, not once have I seen a picture of her around his apartment.

All of us, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I have told each other everything over the years or atleast I used to think we did.

_But now here we are and he knows Bella who seems to know a lot of other musicians if you know what I mean. And am I overacting? Am I jumping to conclusions?! No I'm just reacting but I probably am jumping to conclusions. _So I took a few deeps breaths and tried to shake myself out of my frozen state.

"Not now" I barely heard Bella whisper

"Bells?" I tried to control my tone but I think it came off pretty obvious that I was frustrated "You know her?" Jake was looking down at Bella with a pained yet longing expression

"Yes Bella you know him?" I was glad to see Alice and I were on the same page, My head kept snapping from Bella to Alice to Bella to Jacob

"Kinda…" Snap to Jake was visibly hurt at her answer

"What does kinda mean?" Snap to Alice _Yeah what _does _'kinda' mean_

"Alice I'll tell you-" Snap to Bella

"What does she mean Jake?" Snap to Jacob

"It's nothing really" quick snap to Bella interjected nervously, and back to Jake who looked utterly appalled

"Nothing? It's was nothing?!" _Someone people elaborate!_

"No I didn't mean it like that-" Snap to Bella

"Oh really? How did you mean it then? What exactly was nothing?!" Snap to Jacob because I didn't want him going off on Bella like that. Thankfully Emmett was already ahead of me.

Snap back to Bella who, unlike most people, was not afraid of Jacob size and the way his body shook when he got angry. She didn't lower her voice or try to calm him or her herself. Surprisingly she went off on him just as much as he had to her.

"God, it's been seven years and you still don't have a hold on your temper!" She covered my eyes with her fists something that must have hurt like hell given her condition. If my mind wasn't still reeling from all of this I might have put my arm around her like Alice did "Dammit where's Rosalie, I actually want to go to the hospital now" she sounded so exhausted

_Seven years?...Seven years?! I haven't known Jacob as long as that but we've all talked about times before we all met. Seven years…what happened seven years ago that would cause them both to react this way? And why hasn't Jacob ever mentioned it? Maybe he did but I don't remember?_

I looked to Jake, who was now released from my brother's hold. He had his arms crossed over his chest like a 5 year old that wasn't getting his way

"Seven years and you're still running away I see" He huffed

I felt Bella's breathe speed up "You know what Jake-"

"How do you know each other?!" I couldn't take it anymore, apparently neither could anyone else because we all screamed.

Her body shook as she screamed "I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO HIM!!"

Silence...

It's like my brain detached itself from the rest of my body because I didn't register anything that was going on around me. All I was aware of was the fact that seven years ago Jacob Black and Bella Swan were together and they had sex. They lost their virginity to each other.

I wasn't angry or jealous. At least I don't think those weren't my main emotions.

I was stuck in a state of disbelief….

_But you have no reason to be_

_Jake and Bella had sex_

_Yeah seven years ago_

_So big deal your friend never told you he had sex with some _random_ girl you met last night who by the way has been known to toy around with other musicians_

_Still…_

_It's not like you had some claim on her. She wasn't and isn't your girlfriend- she's fair game to anyone out there_

_I can't believe this, any of this_

"Rose there is no way I am getting of here wearing a neck braced and laying on a stretcher"

Bella's voice brought me back to the present. I shook my head and took in the scene.

Most of the group had gone off, leaving only Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Me, Tanya and- _Tanya?! __Why is Tanya here?...she was the one talking to me before? Tanya was the one who had her arm over me? _I didn't know whether I was angrier that she had the balls to come near me let alone touch me or to be baffled as to why she of all people was here.

"It's just procedure ma'am" I hadn't realized that there was indeed a stretcher on the other side of her, as well as a paramedic in front and behind her. I also noticed that the distance between the two of us had increased; I'm not sure which one of us moved away. Given her current state it was most likely me that pulled away.

Bella now had her legs up against her chest and she gently rested her forehead on her knees. That couldn't have helped the pain in her head

Alice and Rose were off to the side looking at Bella and then to each other as they talked in hushed whispers with the paramedics.

Then there was Bella.

I watched her shoulders shake once as a sob broke through her. She allowed herself that one breakdown and then went stiff. When I moved closer to see what was wrong, if anything, I heard her. It was barely above a whisper, barely audible but I heard her.

"Stupid….stupid" She choked back a sob and sniffled "So humiliating…Can't do anything about it now…Don't cry" Her voice was shaking but she was gaining more control "Don't let see you like this…Suck it up…God I just wanted to go home" Her voiced cracked on the last part and my heart broke.

She went dead silent after that but I knew tears were streaming down her face. I went to put my hand on her back, to comfort her but I pulled back.

_It's not your place. You're not her friend let alone her boyfriend. She's just some girl- she's not your responsibility_

"Bella" Rose came back sounding determined as ever. "I love you" She squatted down in front of her friend "You know that I only want what's best for you right?" Bella moved her head up and down "Had to make sure that bang didn't knock that out of your head" she gave a small laugh at her own attempt to lighten the mood "So please, listen to me when I say your accident proned ass is getting on-"

I scooped Bella up into my arms and walked towards the ambulance. Surprisingly she didn't protest when I lifted her from the ground.

Her friends and everyone else were oblivious to her breakdown. They thought she had her head down because she was simply embarrassed or because her head hurt. They didn't know but I knew she was trying to hold herself together. Rose had no idea that her playful jab at Bella wasn't going to have the desired affect.

Alice, Rose and the paramedics were right behind me, yelling for me to stop and let her go. I did just that…when I got to the open back door of the ambulance and set her down on the side seats.

Once I set her down in the back I quickly made my way towards backstage. I didn't stop to see the look on her face.

I sat down on the stairs, chugged the nearest water bottle and chucked the plastic away the second I was done.

**BPOV**

I was exhausted in every sense of the word as Edward whisked me away to the ambulance. I didn't fight him or make some snappy remark like I did before.

I was grateful. 'Ugh' I told myself to respond…but it came out more like damned a sigh

He got me away from Rose before I broken down right in front of her, he also helped me bypass the whole horrible and embarrassing experience of be trapped in a neck brace and strapped to a bed on wheels (I always hated those things) he did all that and then walked away like I had the plague…

Alice, Rose and the paramedics came before I could try and figure out what they hell was up with him.

The paramedics loaded the stretcher back in the truck while mumbling about Edward. Rose didn't say anything, she didn't need to because her eyes said it all. I obeyed her unspoken command and finally took my place on the stretcher. Thankfully it was level so I was sitting up.

Alice climbed in and sat on the side; she leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Rose was about to hop but I stopped her

"No way, out"

"Like hell I'm not coming!"

"Rosalie you are a judge in this competition and not only that but you are the main representative for the magazine. I am not about to let you abandon your responsibilities because I took a little spill!"

Rose looked unconvinced and went to take a step in to the ambulance, this time Alice stopped her

"Rose I'll be with her the whole time and I'll text you whatever updates we get"

"But-"

"She'll be perfectly fine I promise. And like she said you have to be here, you can't leave the judging up to Tommy Lee and Gerard Way, they'd kill each other if wasn't for you and then all hell would break loose, the press would have a field day, next thing you know the magazine starts going down hill, you loose you job, get black listed-"

"Okay okay I get your point Alice!" Rose frantically waved her hands in the air "Jesus"

"Good then off you go" I pointed her back toward the judges stage "Judge, _fairly _please. Don't be hard on any of them, especially James."

"I promise only because if word got out I'd be out of a job" She huffed, then slowly crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a sly smile.

"I don't like that, why are you smiling?" She was up to something, I knew it

She moved out of the way so the paramedic could get in the back with Alice and I "Oh nothing really, just get better okay?"

Dave, gotta love name tags, strapped me down with 3 seat belt type things so I wouldn't fall during the drive

"Rosalie tell me" I pleaded while struggling against my restraints but immediately stop as a huge jolt of pain came from my wrist and my head throbbed more than I thought possible. "Ow shit" I mutter to myself.

"Oh it's nothing" Dave moved to close the doors as Rose waved goodbye and pulled out her cell "I'm just going Alec" The doors slammed shut

"No!" I screamed

"Who's Alec?" Dave asked but I didn't answer. I was too busy running scenarios through my mind.

"Alec is her brother" Alice chuckled and rested her head on my thigh so she was looking at me. I could tell she was blaming herself for this entire fiasco which of course was ridiculous. I'd fix that later because right now I had bigger problems

"Oh this is so not good" I groaned and I laid back on to the stretcher, closed my eyes and hoped that I would sink away into oblivion

"Just be glad she isn't calling Charlie"

"He'll be called alright. Charlie will probably be the responding officer once the bodies are discovered"

I woke up in a hospital room.

There are so many things wrong with that short simple sentence.

1. I didn't remember falling asleep in the ambulance.

2. The fact that I was indeed in a hospital meant that everything actually happened. That thought alone was horrible enough.

3. I hate hospitals.

I've been in and out of them all my life due to my supernatural balance and bad luck issues but that doesn't mean I've grown used to them. And I have majorly bad memories of nights spent at them…Of course with the way my life has been going lately they'll find something and have to keep me under observation for a week.

I hate hospitals

Alice was in a chair next to my bed sitting Indian style looking thoroughly amused.

"I learned so much from your sleep taking. I get all this information that would usually have to torture you to get"

"Nooooo" I groaned

"Yessssss"

"It's not nice to mock the injured you know" That wiped the smile of her face which made me feel horrible

"Hey no pouting, this isn't your fault or Rosalie's or anyone elses." She raised one of her eye brows, nonverbally saying 'No one's at fault??' Meaning James, Jessica and Lauren.

She looked at me questionably and went to speak and cut in knowing what she was about to say "Alice I will tell you about Jake but not now"

"Oh I know that, I plan on having you tell me everything tomorrow after you've rested up" She said with a annoying confidence "I was more curious about a character named 'Pillow' otherwise known as 'Edward' "

"….." I meant to say something, I really did but my brain was currently frozen and my jaw was on the floor

Alice laughed "Like I said you were talking in your sleep, kinda like you did last night"

"……"

"Something else we'll talk about later then?" _Did she have to smile like that?_

I gave her a nod and tried to not think about everything that had transpired in the past 36 hours or so.

_He carried me to the ambulance… yeah so he could get on with the competition…He has a girl friend- who he's cheating on remember…I felt so safe in his arms- stop!_

I looked around the room just to draw attention somewhere else and to get an idea of my surrounding. Of course there wasn't much. Just my bed, TV on the wall, a side table, the chair Alice was sitting in and a few machines that thankfully I was not hooked up to. I was also glad that I was still in my clothes and not one of those god forsaken hospital gowns.

I didn't see Rosalie which meant that she stayed at the competition. I didn't want her reprimanded or god forbid fired because of me.

I did however feel guilty that Alice was here. She loved to music, loved dance, jump, sing and meet new people-naturally she lived to go to things like Battle of the Bands events. Instead of being outside in this gorgeous weather having the time of her life she's stuck in this small room with me. It wasn't fair to her.

"Alice why don't you go back to Rose, you're just going to be sitting here while they-"

"Do a CAT scan and an X-ray? They did all that already and when I wasn't being entertained by sleep talking it _was_ boring. That TV is broken and I left my iPod back in the room so I didn't even have music to pass the time"

"You could have just listened to mine and wait a minute- how long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours," She waved it off like it was nothing "Your doctor, who by the way" She mouthed the word 'wow' "said if he'd get as many things done as he could as long as you didn't really move. Luckily you were a very heavy sleeper." A beep came from her purse so she picked it up and searched for her phone. _She could probably fit in that bag _"Your iPod battery was dead"

Alice finally found her cell in her Mary Poppins bag, s_he could probably fit in that,_ and was now trying to hold back a smile as she texted

"You're not supposed to use that in the hospital"

She rolled her eyes and when she was done with her message her face became more serious "Rose texted me a while back saying she found your camera" She gave me an apologetic look "It's in pieces"

My camera, my beautiful Nikon that I paid a ridiculous amount of money on was in shambles.

I let out a deep sigh "I need buy another before they start up again tomorrow and no you and Rosalie are not allowed to pay for it" I glared at her knowing that's what they had planned.

She narrowed her eyes "You know a normal person would be asking about their diagnosis"

"Normal people don't have chart the size of 'War and Peace'. Speaking of which did the good doctor laugh or think I was abused when he saw it?" That was the usual response I got when they saw my previous injuries.

"He should be in here any minute actually and no he didn't laugh. He was perfectly professional, no laughing, no funny business with his hands."

I had to laugh at that "And what did he say?"

"He said" A soothing voice said.

I look up to see; who I could only guess was my doctor. The word 'wow' did come to mind. He had honey blonde hair with some white streaks in some places, and big blue-ish green eyes.

I could tell he was like George Clooney in that he was one of those guys that just got more hansom as time went on. He seemed oddly familiar but I've never been to a hospital around there.

He nodded a hello to Alice and continued as he walked towards the foot of my bed "that you, Miss Swan, have a nice thump on your head but no concussion or bleeding. Your wrist is also fractured in a few places and since Alice told me you are a bit proned to getting bumped around" a warm smile appeared on his face similar to that of my father when I did something amusing "as a precaution we'll put a good cast on it. Then Alice here asked what styles were available and she was _thoroughly_ disappointed the lack of patterns and colors."

"Dr Cullen here apologized but gave me the good news that you should be out of here with nothing but a cast and some pain killers" Alice said with a big smile on her face.

"Seriously?" They both nodded. I let out a huge sigh of relief and couldn't help but match Alice's smile "I don't have to stay over night or anything?" I asked barely containing my excitement. Dr Cullen laughed and shook his head 'no' "Oh thank God! This is the best news I've had in a long time!"

_The cast is going to be a bitch but I've had one before so I can deal! I've taken pain killers, not really a big fan but they take away the pain so yay! Best news of all I don't have to stay over night!!_

"I always advise patients to take it easy but after what Alice told me about your situation, I _demand _that you take it easy"

"_Told me about your situation" _echoed in my ears and my head snapped to Alice who smiled nervously at me _Oh you have got to be kidding me_

"Alice" I asked scared though I knew full well that I didn't want to hear her answer "What did you tell him exactly"

She stepped back and fiddled with her fingers

"Alice"

"Oh you know you were sleep and he needed to know some stuff like your medical history and your family's, where were you from and why we were so far from home and how your injuries occurred so I told him about the crowd surfing incident and then he saw your hand was already in a brace so I had to explain the whole James thing to him and then he asked if you on any medication, I told him birth control and they needed to know if you had been under any stress lately and so I explained to him about the competition and James, Eric, Ben, Tyler, Mike and now with this with Jake, by the way I'm still upset I didn't know about him and then he was in here when you started talking in your sleep and that's when I put together the whole Pillow being Edward thing, another thing that I don't understand, where have you two hooked up, where did you meet -"

"I think she got the idea Alice" Dr Cullen put a hand on her shoulder to calm her and stop her rambling. I drop my head and slammed my eyes shut.

My embarrassment was definitely winning over against my frustration towards Alice.

_She told my entire life story to a stranger who now probably thinks I'm-_

"Miss Swan" Dr Cullen's kind voice called me

"Bella" I groaned

"Bella then, when you were sleeping Alice wouldn't stop talking what kind of person you are. I'm not surprised that those young men are drawn to you…. She told me about everything you've over come, how you've taken care of your friends and family over the years- that you always put others before yourself…From what I can tell you're a brave young woman with a big heart and friends that love you very much."

I looked up and to see Dr Cullen giving me a look that showed he believed every word he said. I could feel myself getting a little teary eyed

In the blink of an eye Alice's tiny arms were wrapped tightly around me. She whispered an apology and I told her there was nothing to forgive. I know the only reason she told him so much was because was scared.

Carlisle, Dr Cullen insisted I call him by his first name, did my cast himself. I insisted on keeping it white, no need to call more attention to it.

Carlisle laughed throughout the process as Alice told him about some of my more ridiculous accidents. Apparently his wife and I shared a similar tree incident. He also thought the facial expressions I made when the slimy cloth touched my skin were hilarious as well as my 'sound effects'

Once my cast was dry, the appropriate forms were filled out and I got my prescription, I was on my way- but not until I thanked Carlisle and Alice and I gave him a hug goodbye

"I'll be seeing you soon girls" he gave Alice a knowing smile and rushed off as he was paged.

I laughed off his last words "What does he foresee me need further medical attention?"

Alice chuckled and quickly popped a lollipop into her mouth

**EPOV**

We were chosen as the first band to officially play.

I some how, when we were on stage I managed to get my shit together and perform as if nothing happened with the exception that I kept my distance from other guys, mainly Jacob.

After what happened, after I heard her and I realized I was being an idiot. Tyler and Mike were just running their mouths off. She wasn't some harlot or uber groupie...but that didn't make me forget the way she acted towards me, the things she said, the fact that she slept with Jacob. It was stupid of me to be mad at him, very immature but i couldn't help but give me the cold shoulder.

We did our own version of "How We've Come" by Matchbox 20. Jasper came up with some great changes so it had more of a rock edge to it.

The crowd loved it; it was by far the largest, rowdiest and loudest group of people we ever for to. They amped me up so I still jumped and sang my heart out…but the second the song ended my brain was flooding with a billion thoughts.

The judges' criticisms sent me straight

Tommy Lee and Gerard Way noticed that something was up. They both said similar things: We didn't play off each other enough and we need to have more fun on stage. They thought something was missing. In other words they saw the tension between myself and everyone else so we better sort our shit out sooner than later

Rosalie didn't even look at us, instead she wrote some stuff down on her paper and called the next band on stage leaving all of us to think the worst.

I couldn't believe letting this fuck with my mind and mess with my chances of winning!

I vowed from right then that I wasn't going to think about Bella Swan again, she caused too many problems, and I wasn't going to let her past with Jake ruin the relationship that I had with him. He was my best friend and our band wasn't the same when we acted like this.

_Simple…And after all she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me_.

We had been backstage for a few minutes, listening to the other band perform while we awaited our fate, when a PA came and handed us an envelope. Emmett ripped it open o reveal the theme for tomorrow. He started jumping up and down like a little girl when he read it out loud.

_Unique cover of successful pop or rap song_

"Britney dude" Emmett grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me dead in the eye "We have to do Britney. We do Britney and I promise you we will win this competition"

"Okay, okay" I laughed

I figure no time was like the present to get over my issues with Jake. I took a deep breathe and turned but just as I was about to speak his phone rang and he walked away to take the call.

_Later, I'll get him later…_

Emmet started going off on his 'master plan' which did in fact sound really good. I got a little scared when he pulled sheet music out of nowhere. He already had the cover written all out.

**BPOV**

"Hit me" The bartender filled my shot glass again and I threw it back.

When we got back to the hotel things got more ridiculous.

I got a text from Alec saying that he was coming and Felix, Alice's brother, was coming with him. The simplicity of his text had me worried. There wasn't an exclamation point or a "see ya soon!" thrown in it. It was straight and to the point, like he was on a mission

Then there was the front desk. The front desk was under strict orders not to divulge (Angela's words not mine) what room I was staying in, so instead bouquets, balloons, cards and stuffed animals were sent to the front desk so they could be delivered to me. Someone actually sent me a singing telegram but the guy left when I hadn't shown up after 20 minutes.

The girls decided I should just head back home so I didn't have to deal with all this…God I wanted to go home- but I couldn't. I had to stay for my friends; they had to see that I was fine, that I could deal with all this.

Rose gave me a job to do and I wasn't about to let her down. (That job now only being the photo shoot- don't even get me started). And then there was the fact that if I did in fact go home, Alice had to come with me- Rose's orders because she didn't want me home alone for a week. I wasn't about to let Alice miss this.

Because I didn't want to stay in the room by myself my choices that night became either go to the mall with Alice (something about replacing her destroyed dress) who would most likely would buy me a new wardrobe or head out to some place called "The Inside" with Rosalie where she was meeting up with some people from the magazine. Rose promised me that the place was really low key and it was far enough away that we wouldn't run in to any familiar faces so I went with her and prayed that everyone there would leave me be.

The thought of drinking till I forgot the past two days was very appealing

I was relieved neither voiced their obvious frustrations with the fact I chose to wear jeans and a loose gray hoodie out. It wasn't cold at all but it covered up the plaster on my wrist and it was the most comfortable thing I owned.

It took about an hour to get there, most of which I spent in silence watching the scenery fly by because Rosalie was on her Bluetooth talking to her boss. He was not happy about something

"The Inside" actually seemed like a cool place, it reminded me of 'The Bronze' from Buffy. I relaxed when I heard the Umbrellas's "Reactionary" playing instead of reggae or techno. My head didn't hurt because of my pain meds but I'm not sure how I would have faired if Sean Paul was being blasted the whole night.

Rose told me to stay and the bar (it was basically empty since everyone was either on the floor or at tables), while she went and looked for whoever she was looking for.

I was just about to order my drink when it dawned on me-

"Aw man" I whined "I can't win!"

The bartender, a big, round, bald guy, covered in tattoos came over asking me what was wrong and I explained my problem.

"Don't worry I've got you covered darling" he took a shot glass and set it down in front of me

40 minutes passed and I hadn't seen or heard from Rose but I didn't really mind. It's not like I had anywhere to go.

But I was getting tired even though it was only around 10pm- stupid side effect, so I rested my head in the crook of my arm that lay on the bar top. I let my bad wrist rest in my lap and I softly sang along with the words of songs I recognized.

"Hit me" I grumbled

Tony, the bartender, laughed as he filled my shot glass

"Do you want me to call you a cab so you can get out of here?"

I lifted my head up so my chin was resting on my arms now "No…thanks though" He laughed again and as I threw back my drink. Once my glass was empty I went back to having my head down.

"What can I get you?" I heard Tony ask. I figured someone else had approached the bar.

"I'll have whatever she's having" A familiar voice said

_Please no_

"You sure about that?" Tony laughed

"I think I can handle it" He replied condescendingly

_Asshole_

I heard Tony place the shot on the bar and a second later it was placed back on the wood

"Bella why are you doing shots of Coca Cola??"

"Because I can't mix alcohol and pain medication Edward"

* * *

**As always read and review pleaseeeeeee**

**Also sorry for any grammatical errors**

**I'm not a big fan of this chapter since it gave me so much trouble. I'm making sure more things go down in the next one!**


End file.
